Friendship and Enmity
by Shavock
Summary: "Bastion, please..." Hana looked to her Omnic friend, its red red optic shining brightly in front of her. "Kill her in front of her fans." Said Reaper. Bastion looked at Reaper… then to Hana. Tears were running from Hana's eyes and cheeks. The light on Bastion's optic told her that Bastion is no longer there. Hana closed her eyes. Bastion lifted its arm. Aimed…and fire…
1. Chapter 1

Bastion doesn't know how he arrived to South Korea according to his internal GPS. He only took a a boat escaping from people that that wanted him destroyed. Now he's at South Korea. It's night, and Bastion doesn't want to attract attention, but his bird companion needs to eat and a place to stay warm. Especially for her eggs according the little information that the bird showed him. Bastion walks through the darkness of the city until he found an abandoned garage. So he set himself there. The garage was nearly destroyed, but it would work to hide from the city. Bastion repaired a few things from the garage to be more protected and hidden. Bastion's bird, which he decided to call her Ganymede, was sitting on her nest warming her eggs. Bastion put Ganymede with her nest on a table, then he sat on the floor, resting its legs for the long travel they did standing all the time. It is time for them to get some rest, so they can continue with their travel tomorrow. But they were unaware of what it was coming from the sea...

 _ **Next morning...**_

Hana, along with her fellow gamer friends, were making the final preparations for their new mission. A new Omnic army was about to attack the city, and was stronger than ever. This new Omnic learned each time it attacks, and now it was about to attack with everything it has to offer. The South Korean Government improved the MEKA's systems and technology to protect better the pilot. Everything on the MEKA was improved: the defense matrix now last longer and recharge faster. The propulsion now can last nearly a day without needing to return to the floor and recharge. Proton cannons fire faster and do more damage. The sensibility of the controls now CMA be modified according to the pilot's likes. MEKA's speed is now double thanks to the new motors the SK (South Korean) Government put on them. The gamers were testing the brand new MEKAs to see how it feels.

"It feels better than ever." Said one of Hana's friends.

"Yeah, better motors, canons, shields and propulsion systems." Said Hana.

"Alright kids! You better had checked the new MEKAs, cause the enemy is reaching this place in a few days! So you better get ready to go!" Screamed one of the military officers to the gamers.

All of them activated their MEKAs and were sent to the coordinates of the incoming Omnic invasion. If they were lucky, it would be the las time they will see those Omnics. The group flew for some more minutes, chatting, joking and checking sometimes again the new and upgraded equipment. Soon, they were getting close to their destination.

"Commander, we are arriving at the coordinates." Said Hana. "Preparing for land."

All of the MEKAs landed on different places, as planed. Their plan is to take the enemy by surprise. The tactic is simple: one distract the objective while the others attack from behind. That tactic was used 3 years ago, on the last attack, and it worked perfectly. Now, they expect to work again.

"Ok. The enemy is coming from the south. You'll need to be cautious on your strategy. If we lose one of you, you need to fall back and attack with the rest of our army when the invasion reaches our perimeter. If this works, then we won't see those Omnics never again. Don't do anything too risky, and return home safe. Commander out."

"And the game just started." Said Hana turning on her streaming to her fans.

"Once we have won this, the energized drinks are on me." Said one of Hana's friends, Kysh.

"You got it, Ky! We'll waste all of your money on those!" Said every single friend of Hana to Kysh. But soon, they started hearing heavy footsteps from the distance. And grew louder and louder as the minutes passed. Once the army of huge Omnics appeared in front of them, they attacked with their strategy, thinking that it would work.

Bastion doesn't even know why those Omnics attacked his hidden place. They destroyed the garage but they didn't pay him attention. The thing that get upset Bastion was their attempt to attack Ganymede and her eggs. So Bastion attacked them, destroying them quickly. Bastion decided that it would be safer for Ganymede and her eggs to be put on some other place, so he carefully put the nest on his right shoulder and started walking into the city, being careful to not to attract the attention of those Omnics. Bastion walks through the streets and was surprised to see them so empty. While he was walking through the streets, he heard Ganymede jump from his shoulder to a near food shop. Ganymede hasn't eaten for a day, and she was starving. As soon as they were inside, Bastion heard a massive sound. Bastion looked at the windows and saw a huge waves of Omnics, ready to destroy everything on their way. Bastion remained hidden inside the shop, while Ganymede eats. He saw how one of those Omnics destroyed easily a building, smashing the first floor and with canon destroying the rest of the buildings. Bastion checked his systems and equipment. It says:

 **Sentry's Gun: Perfect condition**

 **Sentry's Ammo: 2007**

 **Reckon's Gun: Good condition**

 **Reckon's Ammo: 213**

 **Tank Configuration: 71% charged**

 **Tank Configuration's Ammo: 17**

 **Energy Shield: Error004QR34. Shield device damaged. Not able to protect from enemy fire**

 **Armor State: Change soon. Won't survive big confrontation**

 **Repair Tool: Acceptable conditions. Can repair any small damage**

 **Mine Drone: ErrorTW205. Drone cannot be found on hardware**

Bastion knows he can't win to those huge Omnics. He knows that his armor won't take that amount of damage. If he wants to destroy them, he will need help. But how gain help? Bastion looks at his surroundings, and saw a lot of metal sheets on the floor. He used his scanner and the results were satisfactory. He can't change his armor on his own now, but he can add those metal sheets on his armor to protect better himself from enemy fire. He will need help from others to change his armor and repair the rest of his systems. So while Ganymede eats, Bastion twisted and joined metal sheets among them until he created 6 sheets of 15mm thick each for his armor and adds them carefully. Once he finished that, Ganymede joined him sitting on his right shoulder and they both made their way outside of the food shop. They found that those huge Omnics were far away, but they heard strong shouts and firing. They even heard an explosion coming further inside the city. So Bastion makes his way to the noises.

 _'This can't be happening.'_ Hana though. _'This can't be happening!'_ The plan was to take by surprise the enemy Omnics, 3 were going to be the hook bait while the others fire to the Omnics. It was a simple and fast plan. But the pan was compromised by some little drones that can defend the bigger Omnics, making hard to destroy one. The drones can also attack their MEKAs and pass through their shields.

"There are so many!" Yelled Hana's best friend,

"We won't be able to destroy them!"

"We need to fall back!" Shouted Hana.

"What?! No! We have to win!" Said Kysh.

"We can't win this! There are so many! They are beating us!"

"ALL UNITS! RETURN TO BASE! REPEAT! RETURN TO BASE! We'll handle this situation with you on base!"

Everyone activated their MEKA's propulsion engines and set course to base. Hana was the last one to activate them, but doing that, her MEKA was hit and the engines were damaged.

"I've been hit!" Shouted Hana as she fall to the ground.

"Hana! We need to get back and help her!" Said MBo.

"No! You need to return to base! If you go, you will be beaten by them! It won't help in anything Hana if you do that!" Said the Commander.

"But-!"

"He's right, B. Once we have returned to base, we will be able to help her. But now is not the moment." Said Kysh.

MBo held her tears as the flew back to base.

Hana's MEKA hit the floor hard, damaging part of the hardware. She ran a scan over it, and the results weren't how she was hoping:

 **Defense Matrix: 43% of capacity, time charge has increased by 2.1**

 **Propulsion: Can't fly. High damage**

 **Cannons: Can fire. Unlimited ammunition**

 **Other: Speed is compromised. MEKA's speed will be slow when attacks. Need repairs soon.**

Hana cursed under her breath. If she doesn't return to base soon, the Omnics will eventually find and destroy her.

"I wonder how much time do I have before the Omnics can reach Base." Hana said. According to her MEKA, the Omnics will arrive to Base in 2 days. She needs to move fast. But before Hana could move, some noises were approaching from the distance. Using the zoom of her visor, she could see the same drones approaching to her.

"Oh... no..."Hana said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes and her hands started to shake with fear.

Bastion heard more fire, then a heavy sound falling onto the ground on north. Bastion made his way there. Ganymede was a little scared because of the loud sound, but she stayed on Bastion's shoulder with her eggs. Once Bastion arrives to where the sound was coming, he saw a lot of little drones attacking something pink. Bastion used his scans and found that that was a kind of Mech and inside was keeping alive a person, and according to his scans, was a female human. Bastion runs there but first he set on the floor Ganymede and her eggs carefully. After he set them safe, Bastion went to aid that Mech, firing his arm gun, destroying some drones that were about to get over the Mech's back.

After that, Bastion went to Sentry mode and started firing to the drones, hoping it would help the female to get into safety.

Tears were running through Hana's cheeks. _'This is it. This is my end.'_ Hana thought. The drones were too many for her. Her MEKA was taking too much damage and if it doesn't stop, it will destroy it, leaving her defenseless. Suddenly, something started firing to some drones that wanted to get on her back, then, a rain of bullets destroyed every drone around her. When Hana looked behind her, she gasp to find out that the thing that saved her was, in fact, a Bastion Unit in its Turret mode. _'They are supposed to be destroyed. All of them! Why is one here? And why has helped me?'_ Hana asks on her head. The Bastion Unit returned to its Sentry form and started walking to the opposite way of the street. It bent down, put something on its right shoulder and return to where she is. When Bastion approached Hana, she realized that the thing he put on his shoulder was, in fact, a nest with eggs and a bird sitting on it. Before Hana could do anything, her MEKA shut itself down, ejecting her safely to the ground. Now, without her MEKA, and a Bastion Unit as a possible foe, Hana doesn't know if she will eventually see the sunrise again.

The Bastion Unit walks up to her, and Hana slowly take out her pistol in case. The Bastion Unit is on front of her, and Hana closes her eyes, waiting for the shoot that is about to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Hana opened one eye after nearly 3 minutes of waiting, and what she saw was odd for her. The Bastion Unit was looking at the bird on his shoulder, as it as petting it. ' _Strange._ ' She thought. _'I thought Bastion Units were ruthless and killer machines. Why is this one petting a bird?'_ Hana couldn't understand this Bastion Unit. Why this one hasn't attacked her yet? And most important, how this Unit arrived here? Before Hana could think more about it, the Bastion Unit started moving towards her now damaged MEKA. Hana looked every movement of the Bastion Unit, and how it started checking the damaged MEKA. With its left arm, now turned into a repairing tool, started repairing some parts of the MEKA, primary the front. Then the sides and the Defense Matrix, which the last one took more time. As if it was for art of magic, the once damaged MEKA started working, lifting itself from the ground and opening the pilot's compartment. At first, Hana was confused. _'How this Bastion Unit knew how to repair my MEKA?'_ But that was a question she will leave for later. Right now, she needed to reach to Base before the Omnics do.

As she get inside her MEKA, the Bastion started to chirp and whir.

"What? You asked me what?" She said aloud not believing her ears. This Bastion Unit wants to follow her so it can destroy the same Omnics that are attacking her home. When the Bastion replied, she just shook Hera head and respond.

"I don't think that you would be able to destroy them, even if you tried to do so. The best scenario is you returning where you came from and stay there. I need to arrive to Base asap." She said. The Bastion only whired and chirped rapidly. _'This Bastion really is stubborn!'_ Hana thought frustrated. She growled and said.

"Fine, if you want to come with me, then come. But you will have to do what I say to you to do, got it?" The Bastion only nodded in agreement, knowing perfectly that this human knows more about those Omnics than him.

Bastion knew from the beginning that repairing that mech was wise. After spending time with that man named Torbjorn, he learned that helping people is the right thing to do. Unfortunately, the cops were looking for him and he needed to leave the little man's house so the man won't get any trouble. Now, Bastion wanted to help this human, so he can show that he means no harm to anyone.

As they walked through the street, Hana couldn't help but think that this Bastion wanted to destroy the Omnics and then destroy her home. She knows what Bastion Units are capable of. They destroyed Eichenwalde, Black Forest and big part of Russia. So having this one as her companion, put her on the edge. So far, the Bastion hasn't done nothing to her or to her MEKA yet, but she cannot be so sure on trusting it not to attack her anytime soon. They walked for hours until it was nearly night, and Hana only want to get to Base asap. But all that happened before that day, drained her.

"Okay, we're going to rest here until tomorrow. Then, we will walk again to Base." Hana said climbing out rom her Mech. As she get comfortable, the Bastion Unit found a trailer nearby. Hana watched carefully the old Unit and was surprised and confused that the Unit brought the trailer to her MEKA. With all of its strength, the Bastion Unit put the MEKA on the trailer. With the human hand that it has, took the trailer's belt and started moving. Hana blinked puzzled. _'Did that Bastion Unit put my MEKA on a trailer, and now is walking towards base?'_ She thought. She thought quickly and headed to the trailer, sitting at the side of her MEKA.

"Why did you did that?" Hana asked. The Bastion only chirped and whired. _'So he knows where Base is and wants to go there as I.'_ Hana thought. This travel could be beneficial to her. The Bastion walks during night while she rests.

"Okay, assuming that you don't to rest, I'll rest. Okay?"

The Bastion only make sounds of agreement, telling her that he would be fine.

Hana laid on her MEKA's head and drifted into sleep. Bastion though, checks his systems and resources. The results were the same. Though, with the extra armor Bastion put over his own, it won't be able to hold much damage either. Without his shield device, his chances to survive are cut in 70%. But with this human's help, he'll be able to defeat those Omnics that nearly destroyed Ganymede and her nest with her eggs.

 _ **Next morning…**_

Hana wake up because of some firing and screaming from a bird. When she got up, she saw they she was in a kind of shelter that s is protecting her from any harm. It's big enough for her MEKA to move freely, so she got on her MEKA and as soon as the engines were online, she made her way out. What she saw outside, was the Bastion Unit fighting waves of the same Omnics that nearly destroyed her MEKA, but the armor on the Bastion Unit was starting to be torn apart. Hana acted quickly, firing at all of the Omnics she could to help the Bastion Unit.

 _ **South Korean main Base, same time…**_

Everyone was worried about Hana's situation, but they couldn't send any help to help her. They have strictly orders to stay on the perimeter and defend it from the incoming Wave of Omnics. Every friend of Hana was concerned, especially MBo, who couldn't get any sleep last night. She was frustrated and scared. Her friend was in danger, and she can't do anything to help her. The commander tried to calm her down, but due the situation, he couldn't. Not only that; there's a chance that Hana was killed a few minutes later they flew from the attack of those little Omnics. When the government heard that, every person on the Senate was scared and very worried about what would happen if the Omnics arrived to Base.

The main Base is the place where holds the majority of weapons and armaments of South Korea, and getting all of that out, would take at least 4 days. Time that they don't have. The Omnics will be arriving in nearly 2 days. And everyone was getting concerned of their future.

"Are you sure we can't send help? Just one would be enough to-"

"No." Said the commander to MBo. "We can't leave this place. I want to send someone to see if Hana is alright. But orders are orders, and we cannot disobey them."

MBo left the room nearly running into her other friends. She cannot believe that they will not send help to Hana. But the MEKA's are being held for repairs. She sighted, knowing that she can't go and help Hana until the repairs are finished.

 _ **Hana and Bastion…**_

Hana was sweating. The little drones managed to get the better of her, and she was a little tired. Protecting herself _and_ the Bastion Unit was difficult due the amount of drones that were attacking them. Fortunately, both of them destroyed every single drone.

The Bastion Unit returned to its Sentry mode and approached Hana. It whirred at her.

"Yes, I'm alright. That was a hard fight. But we defeated them!" Said Hana. The Bastion whirred again in excited sounds. Hana chuckled a little before they started moving once again. The Bastion put again Ganymede's nest on its shoulder. As they walked, Hana's stomach was growling for food, but she can't think for food right now, she must arrived at Base and fast.

Bastion seemed to notice the growling, and with a fast scan he found a little shop a few feet ahead. So he made his way to that shop. At first, Hana was confused at ho the Bastion changed direction, but when she saw where it entered, she understood that the Bastion heard her stomach growling. So she waited outside. When the Bastion came outside, it handed her a little bag with a lot of groceries and candy. Immediately she opened one that held a lot of calories and sugar and ate it. Satisfied, she thanked it and they continued with their travel.

It was a few hours later that they found on of the huge Omnics waiting for orders. During that time, Bastion could have a better look at them. Four legs armed, a torso as firm as a mountain full of weapons, compartments where different drones go out and in, and a shield generator that provides protection to the main core. The color changes according to the specifications of the weapon attached to the body. Different tones of red and yellow shine on the main core; a kind of capsule that was always sparking to avoid any attempt to get close to it. All the lights were shinning at different intervals as it looked around.

Hana hid behind a building with Bastion following her. As they arrive to safety, Bastion took Ganymede's nest and passes it to her, Ganymede already chirping quietly.

"What are you doing?" Hana asked. The Bastion only moved to some stairs. Hana followed it, finding that now the Bastion was scanning the area for some reason.

The Bastion looks around, following its strategy code and scanning the Omnic, searching for any weaknesses and hide spots to take advantage over the giant Omnic. Luckily it found one. But as soon as he found it, the giant Omnic spotted them, now destroying the building. Fast as they could, Hana and Bastion made their way out of the building, just in time as it collapsed. The giant Omnic now has its eyes on them, all of the lights shinning brightly.

Bastion gets into position, a few feet away from the collapsed building. Hana gets in fighting position as well, but not knowing what to do. Bastion whirred rapidly at her, and Hana now understood what he means.

"So, as you distract the Omnic, I have to go bellow it, avoiding any fire and firing at a hole?"

Bastion whirred in agreement.

"Are you crazy?!" Hana shouted half angry half panicked. The Bastion whirred again, telling her that he would attract enough attention to him so she doesn't have too much trouble.

"But what about your armor?" Bastion answered her telling her that it would do just fine. Those weapons won't do too much damage.

"If you say so, then here we go!" She shouted before activating her MEKA's Boosters and charging bellow the Omnic as Bastion fire everything it had to the Omnic.

' _I hope this plan of yours works, Bastion'_ Hana thought before she arrived just the point she needed to be. She looks for the hole. _'Where are you?'_ She thought desperately. She looks around fast, until she looks up and saw the hole. _'There you are!'_ Hana aimed to the hole and fire. Some of her bullets managed to arrive to the hole, damaging the Omnic. It was after Hana came out from bellow the Omnic that she realized that she destroyed the shield generator of the Omnic, and ow Bastion was destroying it fast. Once all the lights turned off, the Omnic fell onto the ground. As Bastion changed again into Sentry mode, Hana get close to him.

"Your plan worked." She said. Bastion whirred again, and she couldn't agree more.

"Hehe, yes. It was a crazy plan, but it worked just fine." Bastion beeped again ad they headed again to the Main Base.

' _This Bastion Unit is far more experienced than any of us on strategy against Omnics. It is going to be helpful having on our side when we face the rest of the Omnics.'_ Hana thought with a smile, but it faded soon as another thought comes to her. _'But they will want to destroy it after we have dealt with the Omnics. Because it represents part of the Omnic Crisis… something that people don't want to remember.'_ Hana though sadly.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Hana and Bastion are now a few hours from arriving to Main Base, but the Omnics got advantage on time. Bastion managed to repair a bit more Hana's MEKA, so it now can move a bit faster. Hana was in her own thoughts remembering last day. Bastion found food for her and his bird. He protected her during night from a huge wave of Omnics that wanted to destroyed her MEKA. That night, Hana couldn't do nothing but to see how Bastion took a lot of damage from them as he fire on his Turret Mode. She was hiding inside a house with Ganymede with her gun just in case the Omnics entered. She never remember a night were she was so scared about her life. Fortunately, Bastion destroyed them all, but not without receiving a lot of damage. His armor plate that he created before he found her is now barely holding together. His optic is broken. But he's still walking on her side and with her. That's something that she admires on this Bastion Unit. ' _All this time, on school, it was taught that Bastion Units were dangerous, heartless, Killing machines. But this one is very very different. I don't know why, but I think I'll never get some answers after this. SK would want to destroy him for sure._ ' Hana knew that. And somehow, she doesn't want that happen. She wants to know more about Bastion and how it is the way he is. They walked for a few minutes until Hana's MEKA managed to get signal.

"Look! I have enough signal to communicate with Main Base!" She said happily.

Bastion chirped and beeped at her, telling her that they would be arriving in almost four hours if they continue at this speed.

"Okay, I'll contact Base now. Hope my friends are safe." She said pressing buttons to get connection to Base.

Saying that everyone on Base is calm would be lying. Everyone is scared and concerned about their situation. No one has news about Hana, and MBo can't get more worried about her. She wants to tell her something important, but she can't do it.

The Commander has been trying to maintain the people calm, but knowing that the Omnics are now nearly three hours from arriving here, is understandable that people won't be calm. Some even started doing disturbs and blaming the government from leaving them there. Their hope was on the professional gamers. And when they saw them returning without the most important member of the team, Hana Song, alias DVa*, was heartbreaking to them, believing that she was killed on battle.

The Base was very busy. People walking from one side to another. Some were running, other were jogging. The Omnics could be seen in the distance, ready to strike once they are on position.

All of Hana's friends were discussion a new plan to defeat them, but with no success. They already used every plan they had before, meaning that if they didn't have a new plan, they would be destroyed against the Omnics.

The Commander was having so much stress, that he got a headache. They need to protect the Base at all cost, but they are overwhelmed. The Omnics surpasses their forces of 1 to 21, meaning that they won't last much against them.

"Sir, we have a transmission from one of our MEKAs." Said a woman sitting on one station.

That caught the attention of all Hana's friends, including MBo and the Commander.

"On screen." He ordered.

Hana's face appeared on the screen, relieving everyone on the room.

"Hana! You are alive!" Screamed MBo. Screams and shouts were thrown to the screen asking if she's alright and where she is.

"Calm down! I'll answer the most important questions first."she said.

"Okay, first of all, how did you survive? We thought you were dead!" Said Kysh.

"I received help from someone. He saved me from being killed after a wave of those little Omnics attacked my MEKA, disabling it. After he saved me, he repaired as much as he could. Now we are near Base."

"That's a relief. But may I ask who's your friend?"

"That'd have to wait for now. But I'll tell you how to destroy the Omnics. The main structure has a hole below it. If you can distract its attacks, one of you can go there avoiding damage and once the person has spotted the hole must fire at it. It would fall after that."

Everyone was speechless at that. That was the plan they needed.

"Now we can attack." Said Kysh.

"Yeah, but first, Hana, how long until you ad your friend arrived?"

They could seen Hana looking outside, a series of some strange sounds came, and then Hana looked again to the screen.

"About an hour and 4 minutes."

Commander looks at the window. The Omnics are nearly on their perimeter. Everyone has concern looks on their faces. Some even have fear on their eyes.

"How many time do you have?" Hana asked after she realized those faces.

Without looking ti the screen, the Commander finally said.

"About 20 minutes."

After the commander said that they don't have much time, Hana and Bastion hurried to get to Base as fas as they could, but due to how slow Bastion is, and the inability to fly, they can't get there early.

"Damnit! How we are going to get to Base fast in les than 20 minutes?!" Shouted Hana.

Bastion seemed to be seeking for something, but she still doesn't know what it is. Suddenly, Bastion made his way to a parked car. The car was surprisingly intact due to the destruction around it. If they could make this car work, then they could arrive early to Base and help with the defense

"I don't think it would work." Said Hana. Bastion seemed to think otherwise, as he used his repairing tool to force the car to start. Bastion wasted no time on making in work, startling Hana. Quickly, Bastion removed the ceiling of the car, and get over it. Hana get over the car as well, and they set off toward Main Base, muttering 'lucky robot.'

The Omnics are now attacking the Base. Wanting nothing but the destruction of this human creation. All forces are attacking the Omnics, but they are being beaten fast. The gamers could only destroy one of the 9 huge Omnics that are attacking Base. For the rest, they had to retreat.

"We can't continue like this!" Said Kysh.

"We need another plan!" Screamed TGF.

"We have to hold, or this place will be destroyed!" Said the Commander.

All forces are being limited fast merciless.

"We need to hold up against them!" Said MBo.

"If only Hana were here…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, a rain of bullets attracted the attention from the 8 left Omnics to a little car with something like a turret over it. Behind it, was nothing more that Hana herself, protecting the turret from the incoming fire.

"Hana! She made it!"

"NOW! ATTACK!"" All the remaining forces run to the Omnics, taking advantage of the distraction, destroying large amounts of Omnics distracted by that turret. Hana and her friends attacked the weak point of the huge Omnics, destroying them fast and effectively.

Once the last of the Omnics were eliminated, they started to regroup and see casualties and informer about their success.

"We are glad they you've returned safely, Hana." Said Kysh. "We couldn't have done it without your help."

"I was so worried about you!" MBo said as she hugs tightly Hana.

Hana giggle a little. "It wasn't entirely me alone. I received help from someone."

"And for someone, you earn a Bastion Unit?!" Asked the Commander angrily.

Everyone gasped hearing that, and Hana's friends look between Hana and the Commander.

"Yes, so what?! He saved me from being killed few days ago, and now it helped us safe the Main Base!"

"Bastions Units are supposed to be destroyed, each one of them. We can't let it free. It must be destroyed." Said the Commander.

Hana got angry at that. Yes, she knew from the first time that the Bastion Unit should be destroyed, but he saved her life. _Twice._ And even helped saving her home from destruction. It's not be fair for him to be destroyed. It's just not _fair_.

"Well, if you want to destroy him, then I'm out from you ranks"

The Commander looked at Hana speechless. "You can't do that."

"I can, and I will if you do that. He saved _millions_ of lives. Saved _your_ base. Saved _my_ life. He save _South Korea!_ " She said nearly screaming.

All of her friends were looking at her. They've never seen her like that before. So upset.

Sudden beeps and boops approached the group. Everyone turned to see the Bastion Unit standing in front of them, waving his hand and beeping again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your bird is in my MEKA." Hana said, pointing to her MEKA.

"Wha-?"

"Bird?!"

"-!"

"(Gasp)"

"What are you talking about, Hana?" Asked the Commander.

"When Bastion found me, he had a bird with him with her nest. It stayed with him before he helped me and saved me. He asked me to take care of it while he was distracting the enemy." Hana explained to everyone.

Bastion went to the MEKA, took out Ganymede and put her with her nest on his right shoulder. Then, he returned to where Hana was.

The Commander and everyone that has seen the Bastion were afraid that it would attack at any moment. Fortunately, it didn't. Instead, it waited with them as they discuss about what to do with him.

"You do realize that to explain this to the president, would be hard, right Hana?"

"I do, but as soon as I can get my hands on my stream, I'll tell everything that happened on the mission."

"Including the Bastion?!"

"Including Bastion."

The Commander sighted heavily, running a hand on his face ant the other on his hair.

"You may return to your restroom." He said before he heads to the main room.

"What would we do with the Bastion Unit?" Asked MBo.

Hana looks at him, smiling. I might have an idea…"

"IN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Came the president's voice through the screen.

"A BASTION UNIT IN OUR CONTRY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU DONE SOMETHING BOUT IT?! IT COULD KILL MANY PEOPLE ALONE!"

"I know it is my responsibility to do something about that, but Song told me that it saved her twice from the Omnics, and that it helped her and us to defend the Base. It saved millions of lives. Song doesn't want it to be destroyed. She will present it on her next stream, and she treated us to left the military if we do destroy it." Commander explained.

"We can't left it alone in our streets. Do you know what kind of destruction they can do?"

"I know, and Song knows that perfectly."

"If we let it live with us, the terrorist group known as Talon would want to capture it for its benefits. The best way we can't avoid that, is to destroy it."

"I understand sir." The Commander said.

"Sir?" Came one of the Commander helpers.

"We are playing with fire."

Hana thought that it would be great to teach the Bastion how to play some games. She thought it would be easy. That in the end of the day, they could play with it. She thought wrong. The Bastion Unit seemed amazed by everything that they show him. From pressing a button that activates and action, to some attacks from the enemy. They spent most of the day trying to get Bastion learn the rules of the game and some strategies.

"UGH! We cannot teach a machine how to play!" Screamed GBJ.

"He got distracted by anything!" Replied Xx-4Life-xX

"I found that rather cute." Said MBo.

Everyone, except of Hana, stared at her.

"Honestly DVa*. I'm done with this. If you still ant to teach this Omnic how to play, don't include me." Said Kysh.

"Yeah, me neither" said almost all of Hana's friends.

"Fine! If you don't want to be with Bastion, don't come then! I don't need you for this." She said.

After everyone left, Hana as alone with MBo, Bastion and the bird. She just got Bastion to do a move without being distracted by something else.

"I think he's improving." Said MBo.

Hana groaned. "Not now, MB. I really want to know if this Bastion can learn a thing or two about games."

"May be he's not designed for play games, Hana."

"May be you're right. I thought this could be a great idea."

They stayed quiet for some time before MBo broke it.

"Hana, I want to tell you something."

Hana turned to look at her with her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"I got a scholarship in the UK, Hana. I'm leaving the next week."

 **So, this was chapter 3. The * means that if disappears the word 'DVa', tell me immediately so I can change it. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hana's arms fell to the sides and Hana's expression changed from serious to shock and sadness. "You.. you leave?"

"Yes."

"How… When… why?"

"You're my best friend. But I want to do something more rather than play all day. I want to become something. I don't know what, but I want to do other things in my life."

Hana's looks away and walks to the window. The Bastion Unit watches her as she does that.

"Where are you going to go?"

"To UK. I have earned a scholarship to go there and study. The Commander already knows about this. I just wanted to say good by." said.

Hana takes a deep breath and the turned around with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you want to go, and if it makes you happy, go. I won't stop you." She said as she hugs her friend.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have help here. The Bastion Unit will help me. I'm sure of it."

's arms hug tighter as tears starts to fall from her eyes. Hana does the same. Bastion looks curious to the two girls, and wondered what is that. To find the answer, it stood up and walks to the computer. With his hand it starts searching about that interaction.

"What is the Bastion doing?" Asked .

"I don't know. But let's go and help you gather your things." Hana said as they walk out from the room. As they left, Bastion found what they were doing. Then, started searching for more things, like war, nature, technology, science, history, and the strange videos they showed him. 'Games' they called them. Bastion wasn't too much interested on games, but found them quiet them fun.

Fun?

Bastion thought about that strange series of data and and information. He search for the word 'human feelings' as they appeared in many of the texts he put on his hard drive. As the data as downloaded, Bastion couldn't understand what 'feelings' are. He considered it strange. It never happened to him that he can't understand data. Even with his limited way of communication, he can still process data and create logical answers. May be one of the humans knows more about it. The 'feelings' thing are human, after all. So after he exited the computer, left the room and went to search for the human.

As he walked through the base, every human gave him stern looks. Some even held hatred. Hatred. Another human feeling. And Bastion is recognizing them. As Bastion searched for his 'friend', he couldn't help but to review the conversation that his human friend held with another human. With all of his data, he concluded that the feelings they were showing were sadness, and happiness. He asked an officer, and couldn't communicate well with her, due to his beeps and whistles. After a few minutes, Bastion decided to use a computer to communicate with the officer. Doing that as easy and Bastion got where his friend is, known as D. Va* as well as Hana Song. He went to where Hana is, and found her talking with her friend as well as carrying a heavy bag.

"UGH! This bag is heavy! How many things do you have here?" Asked Hana

"Oh, you know. My stuff." Said her friend.

"That means your beauty cosmetics, games, books and comics?" Said Hana.

"Yes." Responded her friend as they both laughed. After they laugh died, they tried again to move the bag, but couldn't. In that moment Bastion decided to approach them to hep. Then took the bag on his left hand and lifted it from the floor.

"Umm... thanks Bastion." Said Hana's friend.

"Yeah, you saved us, big guy." Hana turned to her friend. "Where do we have to leave this?"

"Oh! On the car that is on the airport of the base. From there, I'll stay until tomorrow and leave"

"Ok. Come on Bastion, let's leave Asha on her transport." Hana said.

Asha. Hana friend's name. After they arrived at the airport, Hana and Asha hugged again and wished good luck for each other before Asha walked on her special room as Bastion put her bag on a little car. His data told him it was a carrying suitcase. After that, Hana and Bastion left the airport and headed to her room. But before they could do that, the Commander approached them both with some armed guards

"Commander. What do you need?" Asked Hana frowning.

"I was asked to bring the Bastion Unit to the Labs, so it can be dismantled." Said the Commander.

"What?!" Asked Hana. Bastion made a series of rapid sounds, obviously angry and upset.

"You can't do that! This Bastion helped saving South Korea! Why is going to be dismantled?"

"I know that it helped us dealing with those Omnics, but its a sign of the Omnic Crisis. Some people don't want to see anything nor deal with something that comes from that time. The president ordered to dismantled it as soon as possible."

"It's not fair! He saved millions of lives and-!"

"Fair?! Do you think that this _monster_ won't start killing people?! It's a killing machine, for gods sake! We can't let it walk around freely! We have to destroy it!"

"NO! It helped us! It deserves our gratitude!" Argued Hana. Bastion started making noises, clearly annoyed with that.

"It is not your decision, little one! The president ordered to dismantle it right away."

"If the president appreciates his charge, he won't do that."

"And why's that?"

"If he do that, I'll tell everyone about it, and why it shouldn't have happened."

The reaction on the Commander's face turns dark. "You wouldn't dare."

But Hana kept her position. "Try me. I am the person with most influence on the world."

They continue like that for a few seconds when Bastion's bird flew to the window to go outside. Bastion made some noises as he tried to follow his bird, only to be stopped by the windowsill.

"Why'd you want to keep it functioning?"

Hana looked at her Commander, anger and disappointment on her features.

"Because it saved millions of lives. It saved me from getting killed. It repaired my MEKA when it needed repairs and I didn't have any mechanic to do that for me. It protected me for getting hurt and to destroy all the Omnics that threatened our country."

The Commander seemed to be analyzing that as he looks at Bastion, who's been making noises to its bird friend.

"If you want to keep it, you'll have to speak with the President."

"I know about that. And I know that my uncle will understand my reasons."

"Uncle?!"

"Yes, he's my uncle. C'mon Bastion, let's talk with him." Bastion look at Hana, look at the window, and made some beeping.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will come to you soon." Said Hana. Bastion looked one more time to the window and followed her to their destination.

When Hana's Uncle answered Hana's call, he wasn't expecting to see the Bastion Unit on her side. His shock was quickly hid and asked for an explanation. Hana explained what the Bastion Unit did, and why she wanted to give it a chance. Reluctantly, he complied, understanding her motives, the only thing that he asked, is to be careful with it. It'd have to be with her at all times, along with two fully trained troop just in case until they can truly be sure that it won't attack them. They finished their call and he sat a on his chair. All of his advisers and counselors were there.

"I don't like this."

'I agree. We cannot have it around people."

"It needs to be destroyed."

"I know. But my niece is the person with most influence on the world, and she can use that against this government. I cannot allow that."

"She's only 19! She hasn't seen the Omnic War! You can't be serious, Mister President!"

"I trust Hana. And if said that that Bastion Unit can be trusted, I will believe her. Even against my judgement."

The room fell silent.

"Besides, it is true that the Bastion Unit saved millions of lives. We'll have to wait and see."

"Let us not forget, that Miss Song will have two of our best soldiers with her at all times."

"If anyone has something to say..."

No one said nothing.

"Then this meeting has finished." Said the President.

 _ **Two months after the Battle...**_

Hana has done a lot of progress with Bastion. She managed to teach him how to play some simple games. And he actually enjoys playing them. Hana lost contact with . Apparently, she's stuck with studies. Bastion was received by the people with some reluctance. But after Hana explained what happened, and why she wanted to give him a chance, people started feeling less scared around it.

Bastion continues seeking for some answers for those strange 'emotions' he's been having since he is with his female human friend. Feelings like Happiness, Fear, Joy, Sadness, Jealousy, Ager, Upset, Love, are confusing him. Every time he seeks on that web called 'Internet', becomes more and more confused. He even went to a library, but was left the same. A lot of emotions confusing his systems, and no answers. Now, it's dark, and Hana has been playing all day on her console.

"(Yawn) I think I'm going to sleep."

"Beep, but, bap, beep"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I have to eat my dinner and brush my teeth before I go to bed."

Bastion looked to Ganymede's nest on the windowsill resting. Bastion is worried that she hasn't eaten in days. According to the veterinary, Ganymede is warming her eggs. It's normal, she said. And Hana reassured him that she will eventually eat when the eggs have opened.

"You know, to have only one hand, you cook great, Bastion. How do you do that?"

"Beep, burp, beet, squeak, breeches, bleh, doop."

"I see. But still is impressive. Okay, I have eaten my dinner and brushed my teeth. I'm going to bed."

"Beep, dop dop (understood)"

After Hana got on her bed and fell asleep, Bastion went to her computer and started searching more information about himself, the world, etc. But then again, he couldn't find something of relevance, other than an old organization called 'Overwatch' has returned.

 _Overwatch._

He knows that he's heard that name before, and even seen it. On the programming of that Bastion Unit that showed him the battle of that beautiful forest. Where he woke up, and where he found Ganymede. Well, more exactly, Ganymede found him.

The next day, Hana tried to teach Bastion how to play StarCraft, and they spent until noon lunch practicing.

"I think that I will join Overwatch."

"Boop, beep, brruuh?"

"Yeah, I heard that they've returned, and that the UN will lift some of the mandatory they put on them. Apparently, Reinhardt and Mercy will come here, to South Korea, to pay a visit. Isn't that exciting?!" She says imaging that day. "And I am the one that will be receiving them! What do you think- OMG! I forgot! Reinhardt's country was attacked by the Omnics as well, and a lot of people died because of the Bastion Units. Oh no! What i am going to do?!" Hana said.

"Boop beep?"

Hana looked at her friend, seeing him tilt his head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea if you come with me when they arrive."

"Beep bup biirrp boop bleh."

"I know you appeared on TV, but your existence was declared a secret by law. I don't know what my uncle'll say or do if you go with me."

That left Bastion a little upset, but understood the reasons.

"Beep bop burp brrih breeh shoo shi."

"(Sight) Yeah, I know they might freak out if they see you. You're right. It'd be better that remain here while they talk with my uncle." And with that, they continue lunching. Hana eating some chips with fish they bought and Ganymede eating some seeds on her nest on Bastion's shoulder."


	5. Chapter 5

When Reinhardt and Angela arrived to South Korea, they didn't expect to be received a warm welcome. Everyone wanted to get an autograph or a photo with them. Not that they didn't do it anyway. They have a goal here: recruit someone for the newly reformed Overwatch. The President of SK (South Korea) will present them his niece, Hana Song. Apparently, Reinhardt knows her.

"I can't wait to meet Hana Song."

"Yeah, I know Reinhardt. You've been telling me that since we knew that we will be coming here. I know that you're a fan of hers, but please, try to be polite and don't kill her with your hugs, yeah?"

Reinhardt's laugh filled the air as they entered the limousine. "I know, I know. Hehe. Don't worry, I will only shake her hand and maybe ask for... an... autograph..." he said running his left hand on his neck. Angela couldn't help but smile and tease him a bit.

"Oh? The fearless and confident Reinhardt Wilhelm can charge onto the battle without backup, but can't stand meeting his favorite _and_ Brigitte's celebrity?"

"Please Angela. You know that I can't handle that very well."

Angela smiled. "I know. And that's why I'm with you."

After that, they let their trip to the President's house be quiet and peaceful.

Hana was having a bad afternoon. Her uncle said that they will receive Angela and Reinhardt on their house, and she still wasn't even ready yet. Her hair is a mess, she was still on her pajamas and it was dirt with orange juice and she can't find her proper clothes to receive them properly.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm laaaate!" She whined and scream as she struggles to get ready as soon as possible. Meanwhile, Bastion was at her door watching her reaction. He wonders why she is so stressed, but let her be. In their time together, he learned to not bother her when she's stressed. If he does, she'll become more stressed than she already is. And Bastion doesn't wants that.

"Why uncle? Why?! Why we have to receive them on our house? Why couldn't be somewhere else?" Hana continue like that for good 10 minutes before she finally got ready. Her pink dress makes her look beautiful. Bastion tilted his head. Since when he refers his human female friend as beautiful? Bastion doesn't know, but somehow he knows that that's the truth. And that he likes that color on her.

"Okay... breath, Hana. Breath... calm down... they are just coming here to dinner and to talk about joining Overwatch. Calm down..."

Bastion made a series of sounds, asking where she's going to go.

"Oh, Bastion. I didn't know you were here. Sorry, got too immerse on getting ready." Hana said turning around smiling.

"And about joining Overwatch, I am still thinking about that." Her smile turned a sad one. "I just don't want to get separated. You are the last friend I have left. The others went to different colleges and scholarships on different countries. I don't want to be alone."

Bastion enters the room and cares her hair carefully, trying to not mess it up again. Then, made another series of sounds and chirps.

"I mean... I know I will make friends, is just that I am not too good at that. I am a little shy sometimes."

Bastion said more things. Instantly, Hana's eyes went wide with shock and fear:

Bastion asked her if he should join Overwatch as well. Hana, knowing that Reinhardt has a past with Bastion Units makes her think that he won't hesitate to destroy Bastion if he sees him. And that the Chief Engineer Torbjörn knows how to destroys them and turn them into scrap. Not only that, Alexandra Zaryanova won't hesitate to destroy Bastion too. Hana saw the news happening on Russia. And if Overwatch is seen in public with a Bastion Unit, then it will be asked to destroy it immediately or be forbidden again.

Bastion's chirps shook Hana from her thoughts. He was looking at her with some concern. Well, she guessed that it was concern. She can't actually tell with his only optic.

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy! They won't hesitate on destroying you! You can't join!" Hana nearly screamed and her eyes got a little tearful by the anger of what might happen should she let her only present friend go with her to Overwatch.

Bastion made another series of chirps and whizzes.

Hana took a deep breath and sighted, not believing that her best friend really wants to join Overwatch. She can't believe it.

"I don't want to loose you." She said softly. A tear ran through her right cheek. Bastion moved his hand and removed it gently, making more chirps and whizzes.

"Yeah... I think that that's good to hear. Thank you, Bastion."

Bastion make an acknowledgement sound and together they made their way to the dinner room, where she, her Uncle, Angela and Reinhardt will have dinner.

Angela and Reinhardt arrived at the president's compound, and they were amazed by what they saw: a beautiful entrance made of flowers and branches placed carefully to make letters of 'Welcome'. The garden was adorned with a many varieties of flowers, bushes and trees. Everything is placed strategically do the plants get the maximum sun _and_ show their beauty.

"Is beautiful." Angela said.

"I know." Reinhardt said smiling, taking note how to decorate their own garden. When they arrived at the entrance, they were surprised to see goalkeepers opening the car's door. Reinhardt got out first, offering a hand to Angela, which she gladly took, and get out from the car. Then, two waiters took their suitcases and a maid spoke to them.

"Welcome to the President's House. You will be his guest for the time you think necessary. Please, let me guide both of you to your own room, and then we shall go to the Dining room, where you'll have dinner with the President and his niece."

"Thank you very much, miss." Reinhardt said politely.

the maid smiled and signaled them to follow her.

' _This place is huge!'_ Thought Angela when they arrived at their respective rooms. The room itself was huge enough to have 4 patients on a bed each. They bathroom got a jacuzzi, a tub, tub shower, two different sinks: one to wash your hands, and the other to wash and comb the hair. _'At least I brought my crimper.'_ She thought. The bed was extremely comfortable and the pillows soft. She's got a TV, an she can watch whatever she wishes on the language she wants as well. The waiter carrying her suitcase put it near the bed and left, saying that the maid will be waiting outside.

Angela sighted and sat a little on the bed. "Well, it's good to enjoy some peace and quiet finally. After this is over, I'll miss this peace."

She drank a glass of water and headed outside, where the maid was waiting for her.

Reinhardt was fascinated by his room. It has a personal gym, so he doesn't loose hi strength, a bathroom with two sinks, a tub shower and a jacuzzi as well. _'It's been a long time since I've taken a jacuzzi bath.'_ He thought happily as he ran a hand through the bed. "Soft but firm. Hahaha, it shall do great to my back and neck." The waiter pt his suitcase on the bed's side and left, saying that the maid will be waiting outside. Reinhardt took a look to the mirror, and wondered if he should have shaved before coming here. He sighted. "It is too late to regret something like that. No one ever bothered my beard, after all." He thought with a smile. He then went outside and spotted the maiden talking to Angela. He approaches.

"And after he charged alone to the enemy, he couldn't get out easily!" Their laughter was enough for him to grin and laugh with them.

Angela looks at him still giggling and the maid tried to recompense herself so they can continue to the dinning room.

"Sorry about that, mister Wilhelm. Miss Ziegler was telling me about the time you charged against some Talon forces alone, and then couldn't get out."

Reinhardt laughed with her at that. "Not a problem, my friend. I _do_ make mistakes like that a lot." The maid was still giggling.

"I can bet." She sighted. "Anyway, I shall guide you to the dining room. This way." They went to other side of the building, and when the entered, the president himself received them.

"Miss Ziegler, Mister Wilhelm, it is my pleasure to have you here on South Korea."

"The pleasure is ours, mister president. Overwatch is starting again, and we need help with our numbers." Said Angela.

"Ah, yes. I am sure my niece will be happy to help you." He said signaling them to take a sit.

"Your niece will be a great help on our cause. Her reflexes are fast, and the Defense Matrix on her MEKA can protect allies from enemy fire." Added Reinhardt.

"Speaking of which, here she is." Said the president.

Angela and Reinhardt turned around to see Hana on her pink dress smiling a little nervous and fear written on her eyes. They wondered why's that when a Bastion Units entered the room, waving it hand and saying "Boo Doo Boo Doo."


	6. Chapter 6

Time seemed to be frozen as Angela and Reinhardt watch the Bastion Unit.

The tension in the air is heavy. Hana doesn't know what to say. She only stood there frozen by the fear of what will happen. Hana's Uncle is shifting uncomfortably on his chair, unsure what to say as well.

' _They all should be destroyed.'_ Thought Reinhardt. _'A Bastion Unit? But they were declared destroyed! How this still work?'_ Thought Angela. Bastion doesn't know why they are so shocked to see him, so he approached them. Immediately, Reinhardt got up and stood in front of Angela, ready to protect her. Hana's uncle cleared his throat.

"I think it'd be wise to tell them why this Bastion is here, don't you think, Hana?"

Hana immediately could move. She hurried to stand on Bastion's side.

"Right. Sorry. This Bastion Unit helped SK against the Omnic waves. He saved millions of lives here. So we let him stay with us."

Shocked, Reinhard calmed down a little. "That is impressive, indeed. But that Unit is a war machine. Why are you keeping it? And how you avoided the rest of the world to know about its existence?" Asked Angela.

"I made law to keep quiet about it, knowing that Talon seeks weapons to use. So to protect it _and_ the world, I made clear that nobody should speak about it."

"What about Hana's streams? i am sure that people would have seen it before." Said Reinhardt.

"I tried to avoid that Bastion appears on my streams. He is always on the courtyard or looking for his bird friend."

Bastion made some noises. "Right. Ganymede."

"Ganymede?" Asked Angela.

"That Bastion named a bird?"

"Yes. And he is quiet protective over her."

"As a matter of fact, Bastion has never showed any aggressive behavior on people. He even learned to cook, to read, to play video games. He even learned maths and science."

That got another shocked face from Angela and Reinhardt.

"Okay. Let us see this situation. First, a Bastion Unit showed just when the Omnics tried to attack South Korea and it helped you beating them. Because of that, you are letting it to live. Yes?"

"Yes, miss Ziegler. That is correct."

"And why show it to us now?"

"It wasn't either my Uncle's or my decision, Reinhardt. Bastion here decided that he wants to join Overwatch."

"But... why?"

"I don't know."

Bastion decided to step away from the table to show them that he means no harm.

"(Sigh) Okay, let us begin with this dinner so we can talk about this." Said Angela.

"Agreed." Responded Hana, her Uncle and Reinhardt.

They took their respective seats. Hana on her Uncle's side, Angela and Reinhardt in front of them. The food arrived a few minutes later and they began eating.

"So, why that Bastion wishes to join Overwatch?" Asked Angela.

"I think it is because he wants to help more people. Like the way he helped us fight against the waves of Omnics that wanted to destroy our home." Said Hana.

"I see. But there is one problem if it joins us. There are people that may not see Bastion as a friendly Omnic, due to the past and how they destroyed countries." Responded Reinhardt.

Hana looked down to her plate. "I know. I thought the same way when I first saw him." She looks up. "But he has changed. He can be a powerful ally on Overwatch's cause, just like everyone else."

"Hana, I know that you wish him to join us, but people there still have some problems with them. Seeing a Bastion Unit that survived the years will not be a good idea. Especially with some agents on our ranks, like Zarya or Torbjörn."

"Zuu tzuee?"

"You know Torbjörn?" Asked Hana.

Bastion started explaining that he was the one that found him and repair some of his damaged armor, but not completely. When his country suspected that he was keeping him on his house, Torbjörn left him on a boat. And that boat somehow arrived to South Korea.

"Interesting... but I don't think that Zarya and other agents will be very friendly to you, Bastion." Responded Angela.

"So, he can join?" Asked Hana.

"Only if he agreed to be watched and controlled. I think that Winston will want to check his software and firewalls to avoid any attempts of hacking on him." Responded Angela.

Even if the Bastion Units attacked once my home, I understand that Overwatch needs allies. I look forward to fight alongside him." Added Reinhardt.

Hana sighed in relief, and Bastion knew that the worse part was over. Even Ganymede knew that as well. Reinhardt told Baston to join them during dinner, at least so his bird can eat. The dinner went off with laughs and full of conversation. Angela sometimes gave Ganymede a little of her food and giggled when Ganymede chirped happily.

When dinner was over, they decided that they will be returning to Gibraltar in three days time. So in the remaining time, Hana will show them some of Bastion's talents that he learned.

"It is impressive that this Bastion Unit learned how to play some games, even with one hand." Commented Angela.

Bastion have only one card on his hand. The others are left on the table with their respective number (or letter) hidden. He knew well where each card is.

"I think that it will be fun and interesting what other things it's learned!" Added Reinhardt, trying to win against Bastion on Solitary. It was a difficult task for Reinhardt to do so. Bastion proves to be a good opponent. Even Angela was stunned by that. Bastion, instead, wasn't having a hard time, for he knew all of the rules and saw many professional players play, Hana and Reinhardt included. So, after a few more minutes, Bastion showed Reinhardt a winning combination. Reinhardt knew that he lost, ad sighed in defeat.

"Wow.. even with all my years of playing this game, I can't remember an opponent that gave me a hard time like you, Bastion."

"He has even won over me. I cannot defeat him now. Once he won in 5 minutes. I still can't believe that he's gotten so good on that game." Added Hana.

"That is very impressive, I must say. But I don't think that he has played against me before." Said Angela.

"Careful Angela. He can put you in a really hard situation if you don't pay attention." Warned Reinhard.

"He can fooled you. To do what he wants. He always do the same with me, and i always fall."

Angela just chuckled and sat in front of Bastion. She let Hana mix the cards and gave them each 5 cards to start.

Half an hour later, Angela defeated Bastion, doing the same thing he wanted to do with her: fooled him. Bastion looked at the winning combination of Angela and lifted his hand with a Thumbs Up, accepting defeat. Angela smiled.

"I must say that you were an incredible opponent, Bastion. But you can't use the same technique I have mastered."

"Boop beep tzuu chirp."

Angela giggled. "I know."

Hana yawned.

"I think that someone is ready to go to sleep, hm?" Joked Reinhardt.

"Yeah yeah. I am 19."

"But you act like a child." Added Angela.

Hana blushed by that and left the room to get changed. Reinhardt stretched and sighed.

"I think that I am going to bed as well. Good night."

"I think that I will be going too. It was a pleasure playing against you Bastion."

"Beep boop."

Two days later, they were traveling back to Gibraltar. Angela driving the Orca while Reinhardt, Hana and Bastion are seated on the seats of the vessel. Hana fell asleep after one hour of traveling, Reinhardt started reading a book and Angela still drives the Orca. Bastion, however, was looking at the sky, amazed by the colors. Ganymede and her eggs are secured on one of the tables of the ship. After another three hours of traveling, they arrived ad Gibraltar, Overwatch's new Head Quarters. Bastion shook Hana a little before landing.

"Whatzz vrong?" She asks sleepily.

"Tweet dop beep chueee."

"We have arrived? LOL, I thought we'd take more time to reach here!" She exclaimed.

Angela giggle softly, and Reinhardt has a small smile on his face.

"Well, when you sleep almost al the way here, it feels like a short travel." She said.

"One thing that I must ask to you two; Bastion cannot go outside right away." Reinhardt said.

"Why?" Asked Hana.

Angela turned around on her chair so she is looking at Bastion and Hana.

"Because, like we told you before, some of our new agents aren't so fond to Omnics, especially a Bastion Unit. So we have to explain this to them, and tho the others about Bastion, and how he will be helpful on our fight to keep the peace." Explained Angela.

Reinhard nodded. "They will complain at first, and will be reluctant to even agree with it. We had problems with Zenyatta and Orisa. They have accepted that both of them will be working with us, but Bastion is another story."

Hana looked to her lap. "Yeah, we know. Bastions Units were used massively during the Omnic Crisis."

Both Reinhardt and Angela nodded. "So, we must ask Bastion to stay inside the ship until we tell him that he can go outside."

Hana looked at Bastion, hoping that he would say something respecting that. She only wants to show the world that a war machine _can_ be changed! She has seen it on the way Bastion care about her _and_ his bird friend. She wished to demonstrate to the world that he isn't a war machine thirst of blood and destruction. He even saved her country! But she know that some people's minds cannot be changed. Never.

As Hana looks to Bastion, he only looks to the entrance, thinking, processing and analyzing what was told. Like Hana, he wants to help people and animals to be safe. Bastion looked to Angela and nodded, agreeing that he will wait on the ship until they tell him that he can go outside.

Before Bastion could receive and answer, the doors opened, indicating that they should get out from the Orca.

Angela sighed as Reinhardt wonders how they will explain this to everyone. Hana was trying to keep her mind clear and calm.

' _I will defend you.'_ She thought. _'I will make them see that you aren't a war machine. I will show them them that you have changed and that you deserve respect.'_

Just then, the doors finally opened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Angela! Reinhardt! Glad you have returned!" An excited Lena cried as she hugged them both.

"Hello Lena. It is good to see you." Angela replied.

Lena nodded and saw Hana walking out from the ship.

"And you've brought D. Va! That is great! My name is Lena, but you can call me Tracer." She said presenting her hand to Hana. Hana smiled and shook her hand.

"It is good to meet you as well."

"It is good to see that you managed to recruit D. Va. Her help you be useful to our cause." Said Winston.

"I think that I can show you some real MECHS, D. Va. Miss Russia can lend you one to drive it." Zarya said.

"Size doesn't matter! But I'd love to do that some time."

"Okay, we need to brief you about our situation with Talon. Come this way." Said Winston.

"Before we do that. I need to introduce you someone." Said Angela.

"Another recruit?" Said Lena.

"Yes... but some people won't agree to recruit it." Said Reinhardt.

"Why's that?" Asked Lena.

Hana just went into the ship.

"Bastion? You ready?" She whispered.

Bastion acknowledged her with some beeps and followed her. Zarya's face went pale as her eyes went wide. Winston and Lena gave soft gasps as Bastion get out from the ship.

"This is Bastion. The other recruit Angela and Reinhardt were talking about." Explained Hana.

"Why is that Omnic here in the first place?!" Shouted Zarya to Hana, ready to destroy Bastion if needed.

"Bastion helped protect South Korea!" Argued Hana.

"Those are war machines! They attacked and destroyed part of my country!"

"They did the same with mine until Bastion stopped them!"

"I think that'd be wise if we cool down a bit about this." Winston said.

"I will _not_ be working with this assassin." Zarya said before she stormed out from the hanger.

Hana released a breath she was holding and went closer to Bastion, searching some comfort.

The Omnic grabbed her hand gently and beeped some soft noises.

"Okay, that is the first time I see a Bastion Unit have that behavior." Commented Winston.

"Far as I know, they couldn't do that, could they?" Added Lena.

"I know is hard to believe, but I trust Bastion with my life. And he is my friend." Responded Hana.

A chirp followed as Ganymede landed on Bastion's shoulder.

"Is that a bird?" Asked Lena.

"Yes. Bastion's first friend. Ganymede." Explained Angela.

"Ganymede?" Winston and Lena asked at the same time.

"Yes. Apparently, Bastion decided to named his little bird friend. So she became Ganymede. She even put some eggs that are being warmed on the ship as we speak." Explained Reinhardt.

"I see. Well, we need some heavy firepower, and according to the data we have about Bastion Units, is that they have a heavy machine gun with enough power to destroy shields in seconds. And Talon started to use stronger shields to defend themselves. This Bastion Unit should be very helpful to Overwatch. I will ask Torbjörn if he can improve it. Well, if it ants to be improved." Winston says.

"Beep boop zwuee zwoo tweuo."

"Bastion wants to see first what would be his function here before decide to get some improvements." Hana said.

"I see. Well, let's get going to the conference room, so we can... _discuss_ about Bastion's role here."

They followed Winston not before Angela took out Ganymede's eggs from the ship and transported them gently and carefully to a permanent warm room to stay. After leaving Ganymede on a warm room, they continued toward the conference room, were everyone was gathered. As they entered, all conversation stopped as the crew saw Bastion.

"So... seems to me that ya'll managed to brin' the mech pilot from her'ouse, he?" Said McCree.

"Indeed." Said Angela.

"And also, brought a new friend." Said calmly Zenyatta.

"Tsk... more loike a piece of junk t'me." Said Junkrat.

"Okay, okay. Let us see the positive part of this. We have a two new members." Said Hanzo.

Before anyone could reply, a heated conversation erupted from the hall toward the garage.

"... that's why I want to join you, papa!"

"Hm... but are you sure that's the life you want, Brigitte? I don't think that-" Torbjörn stopped talking as he saw Bastion. Brigitte stopped walking as well.

"Well well well... seems that you managed to survive, eh?" Said Torbjörn to Bastion. Bastion made some noises, happy to see the man that repaired him on his house.

"Glad to see you, Bastion. How's the armor papa built for you?" At that Bastion answered happily.

"Good to know." Brigitte smiled.

"Okay, now that we are all here, let us talk about the role everyone will take on our fight against Talon." Said Winston. "We have enough agents to give roles, which are Support, Damage and Tank. As you know, every role got different objectives. Support is for heal and aid teammates, Damage, to fight against Talon, and Tank to absorb enemy damage and protect teammates."

Winston looked at everyone in the room.

"I know some won't agree immediately with this, but I did this hoping for the best for the world and for us."

Winston told all the agents their respective role. Some were reluctant to accept that role, but chose to not say their discomfort. Others just didn't show if there was a problem with that or not.

"Wait! Bastion is left! He doesn't have a role!" Complained Hana.

"Hm... I wasn't expecting Bastion to join our cause. But seeing his abilities in the past, I think that the best for him would be on Tank."

"I have to disagree with that, Winston." Said Torbjörn.

"Why's that?"

"Bastion cannot handle a huge amount of enemies. He needs support and protection, for he cannot focus on many targets at once. His full power is seen when he focus on just one target. That left him vulnerable to attacks on his sides and from behind. Considering that he needs to stop firing when he needs to repair himself. And the fact that he cannot move on turret mode. I think that the best role for him is in Damage." Answered Torbjörn.

Winston looked at the dwarf for some seconds before looking at Bastion. "Ar you sure about that?"

Torbjörn sighed. "Of course! I made his design and checked his systems when I found him before I told him to leave. I think that's the best for him."

"Understood then. Bastion will be with those in Damage."

"What?! I 'ave t'stay wi'the junk?!" Exclaimed Junkrat. Hana looked at him angrily as he looked at the ceiling upset.

Once everyone calmed down (Hana being the 'defender' of Bastion), Hana and Bastion were given each a room. Hana complained, claiming that she wanted to be with Bastion. But as convinced to have her own room. Bastion's room is the same where Angela left Ganymede with her eggs. They told them that tomorrow they will be active.

The next day, everyone was awake with the sound of the alarms's base.

"WARNING! TALON FORCES INSIDE THE BASE DETECTED! WARNING! TALON FORCED INSIDE THE BASE DETECTED!"

Immediately everyone got off from their beds. Bastion put a few furniture around Ganymede's nest before going out. Because he was the closest to the entrance, the moment he got out from his room, he received fire from Talon Forces. Bastion immediately went to cover and entered in Sentry mode, firing the intruders. Bastion was able to defeat the majority of the first group, but then more entered along with a Heavy Assault. Bastion knew that he has to defend the entrance, but couldn't do it alone. He started firing at the Heavy Assault, but, as Torbjörn said the day before, Bastion cannot focus on many targets at the same time, and the Talon troopers along the Talon Enforcers and Snipers took advantage of that and started firing at Bastion. Bullet after bullet hit Bastion as he kept firing at the Heavy Assault until he killed him. But Bastion already took much damage. Changing into Recon Mode, he retreated to a near room to repair himself. Unfortunately, Bastion's left arm is also damaged. He can't use it to heal himself. Just as he thought on retreating to a more secure area, an Enforcer appeared from behind him and aimed at him, ready to fire.

Before the Enforcer could fire, a shield appeared in front of Bastion, avoiding the bullet and green bullets hit the Enforcer. Before Bastion could turn around, a yellow beam wrapped around him and his body started to heal itself.

"Bowo?"

"Sorry we are late Bastion, but some Talon forces were on our way here." Said Angela as she heal Bastion.

"Do not worry E54, we are now with you." Said Orisa.

"I'm impressed that you managed to hold them until we arrived." Said Torbjörn.

" _Okay, enough of talk. Torbjörn, put your turret! Bastion, stay close to Orisa's shield. Angela you too!_ " Said S76 from the radio.

"Understood!" Said Torbjörn.

" _Papa, Hana's asking if Bastion is alright._ " Said Brigitte through the radio.

"Yes Brigitte. He's alright. We arrived just in time. He managed to hold Talon's forces until we could. Tell her to not worry about it." Said Angela.

"Okay, everything's set. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes."

"Affirmative."

Bastion didn't acknowledged. Instead started firing at the enemy as soon as he positioned himself behind Orisa's shield.

 _Same time Talon entered at Gibraltar Base, Hana's room._

Hana wasn't sure what to do at first when the alarm went off.

"What the hell-Bastion!" She ran toward the door when the ground shook. After that, Brigitte entered her room.

"Hana! Thank god you are fine. We have to repel Talon now!"

"I can't help without my MECHA."

"We'll have to make our way to the hangar then."

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. You cannot fight the enemy with just a pistol and no protection. Besides, I have seen you pilot those MECHAS. You are good doing that."

"But what about Bastion? What if he needs help?"

"Don't worry about Bastion. Papa managed to upgrade him before he went to South Korea. Also, remember that Bastion is a war machine. He was made for war. He will know what to do in these situations."

"But still! We have to help him-!"

"Brigitte! Are you alright?!" Winsotn's voice could be heard from her radio.

"Yeah. I have found Hana. She insists that we go and help Bastion."

"Cannot do that, Brigitte."

"But-!"

"Hana, I know you are close to Bastion, but Talon is attacking on different sections of the base. Also, Torbjörn, Angela and Orisa are on their way to Bastion. It seems that Bastion is holding Talon in the main entrance. You two should regroup with Genji and Hanzo. They require immediate assistance in the Hangar."

"On our way Winston." Brigitte cut off connection with Winston and readied herself.

"C'mon, we need to move." Hana looked down and followed Brigitte with her gun ready.

In their way to the Hangar, they found some Talon forces, but nothing that the two of them couldn't do. When they arrived at the Hangar, they found Hanzo and Genji struggling against a Heavy Assault. They joined them behind a wall.

"Good to see you two made it here. We needed some support." Said Genji.

"We can't defeat the big guy without taking damage." Said Hanzo.

"Don't worry. We'll manage." Said Brigitte.

Hana looked towards the Hangar. There, is her MECHA inactive.

"If I could reach my MECHA, then I could take the damage as you attack the big guy."

"A risky plan. Especially while the MECH is being activated." Said Brigitte.

"I'll cover you. But you have to move fast." Said Genji.

"Genji, no. We need more support and-"

"The base is being attack from many flanks. We cannot ask for help. Everyone must be busy fighting in similar or worse situations. I know I can do it.'

'I cannot loose you again." Under his helmet, Genji smiled as he took new shuriken from his hands. "Do not worry brother. You shall not." Genji dashed toward the Heavy Assault, deflecting most of his bullets. Hana took that time to run toward her MECHA, but more forces are on her way. Just as a Trooper was about to fire, an arrow hit him on his back, making him fall. Looking back, Hana saw Hanzo covering her as Brigitte covered Genji. Running faster, Hana reached in time her MECHA before the heavy Assault aimed at her. Recalling their last conversation about Hana's MECH take a little of time before it could be functional, Genji jumped in front of Hana, deflecting once again bullets from the Heavy. Hanzo providing cover on his sides and Brigitte giving Genji armor. After a few seconds, Hana's MECH was functional and started firing at the Heavy.

"Let's do this!"

They managed to hold the Hangar just as McCree entered.

"Seems to me that ya'll managed, he?"

"Indeed." Said Hanzo.

"How's Bastion?" Asked Hana, concerned.

"I don't know."

Brigitte took her radio and connect to her father. "Papa, Hana's asking if Bastion is alright."

" _Yes Brigitte. He_ _'s alright. We arrived just in time. He managed to hold Talon's forces until we could. Tell her to not worry about it._ " Said Angela through the radio. Hana's face was filled with relief. But it was short lived as more Talon troops arrived.

"Looks like that this is goin' to last a while." Commented McCree as he took his PeaceKeeper.

"Indeed." Said Hanzo, getting into position.

"Let's make them regret this." Genji said preparing more shurikens.

"I'll cover you all." Said Brigitte.

"They won't pass through me." Said Hana as she fired missiles to the enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

Tracer was blinking through the Talon Forces. She blinked and fired at a speed that a normal human couldn't do. All thanks to her Chronal Accelerator. Winston was in a fury because Talon destroyed part of his research about organic fuel. He was practically furious about it. Mei was freezing Talon forces, disabling them. Zenyatta discorded the enemy, making them take more damage as his energy balls hit them as he heals his teammates. Roadhog hooked the enemy like they were nothing and killed them.

"Looks like they were the last of them for now." Said calmly Zenyatta.

"Yes, but we need to regroup with the others." Said Mei.

"Agreed. We need to see if everyone is safe." Answered Winston.

"Hm." Grumbled Roadhog as they walked towards the Hangar.

Zarya, Reinhardt, Hammond, S76, Ana, Phara, Junkrat, Symmetra and Lucio managed to defeat the Talon forces of the center of the lab, where on of Winston's new project is hanging from the ceiling.

"We should regroup with the others. They might need some help." Said Reinhardt.

"I am more worried about Hana and Brigitte." Said Ana.

"I think that they are together. Apparently they are in the hangar." Responded Phara.

"These bastards'ill pay for makin' me thos' wunds." Complained Junkrat.

"Don't worry about it now Junkrat. We need to-" Symmetra was cut off by S76's radio.

" _We need backup now! Talon is attacking with a mighty force in the entrance! We cannot hold for much longer_!" Angela's voice was filled with panic.

Everyone see each other and made their way to the main entrance, hoping not be too late when they arrive.

"*sigh* I think we managed to repel them." Said an exhausted Brigitte.

"Yes, but I heard that Angela's group need some help." Said Genji.

"Bastion's with them! We have to reach them fast!" Hana exclaimed as she run to the entrance. Hanzo, Genji and Brigitte following her close.

"Let me ask, Hana. How that Omnic and you turned best friends? If I can ask?" Hanzo said.

"Bastion appeared just when some big Omnics started attacking my city. He saved me from a small army of them. He repaired my MEKA and helped me finding a way to destroy those Omnics. After that, I decided to defend him from anti-Omnic people. I am very worried about him. After everyone of my friends left to study or travel around the world, Bastion stayed with me." Hana told them.

"Intriguing." Answered Hanzo after a few seconds of silence.

"We will have more time to tell stories after this. Look!" Brigitte exclaimed.

They looked to where Brigitte was pointing, and Hana almost cried. Bastion was gravely damaged, but still firing at the enemy. Hana saw an Assassin coming from behind.

"NOOOOO!" She activated her boosters to reach Bastion. She reached him just before the Assassin did, knocking her back.

Genji managed to eliminate the Assassin before she could get to another person. Orisa put her shield in front of Bastion while she was under the protection of Reinhardt's.

"Looks like that we arrived just in time." Said Phara as she started firing from the skies.

"Let's clean this from Talon!" Screamed Reinhardt. The rest of the Overwatch members started doing that as well, defending their new home from Talon. After some tense minutes, Overwatch managed to eliminate all of Talon Forces, except from 4.

Doomfist punched Brigitte and Symmetra, leaving them unconscious. Moira used her beam from her hands toward Orisa, Torbjörn and Angela, weakening the last two. Widowmaker tried to eliminate Lena and Winston, but the ape turned on his barrier, repelling the bullet.

Reaper tried to use us Death Blossom technique where S76, Ana, Roadhog, Reinhardt, Lucio, Phara and Bastion were, only to Hana to appeared and use Defense Matrix just in time, absorbing the bullets. Bastion opened fire to Reaper, only for him to be turned into wraith form and leaving. Doomfist was fighting against Reinhardt and Junkrat. They were having a bad time since Doomfist move fast. Genji is pursuing him as Widowmaker aimed at him. Zarya, still don't trusting Genji, put a barrier around him before Widowmaker's shot could kill him.

"Thanks!"

"We are a team, but doesn't mean I trust you." She said.

Genji didn't respond. His target was Doomfist. Zarya told him that she wanted to help in doing so. Lena was having a bad time fighting Widowmaker. Trying to make some sense on her once friend Amelié. But all of her efforts were in vain. Ana with Phara are aiding her. Orisa is having a hard time against Moira. This woman can teleport herself like Lena, but she makes no sound. It's is hard to know where she'd go. Zenyatta gave her a Harmony orb while he assists Torbjörn and Angela. Hana, Mei, Hanzo, Lucio and Hammond were looking for Reaper.

"Where is he?" Asked Hanzo.

Hammond made some hamsters sound. "He is near. Keep moving." Said the monote voice of the IA's MECH.

Suddenly, Reaper appeared above them, using Death Blossom on them. Hana managed to absorb some of the bullets, but her MEKA was damaged by Moira from behind. Hammond had to leave his MECh as well, since Reaper damaged most of it. Hanzo fired many arrows at Reaper. But even he was no match for the death man. Mei put an ice wall in front of them before Reaper could get any closer.

"Okay, hat do we do now? We cannot fight him without backup!" Said Hanzo.

"We need to ask for help." Suggested Lucio, healing the agents with his music.

"Not so simple. Everyone is fighting different kind of enemies with powerful abilities." Responded Mei.

"How we are supposed to fight against Reaper, then?!" Screamed Hana.

"I don't know." Responded Hanzo.

Hammond was trying to find something to use and make it a weapon. Many images of different kind of weapons pass through his clever mind. But there is nothing for him to use.

Suddenly, the ice wall cracked and destroyed itself, revealing Reaper with both of his shotguns aiming at them. Hana started to panic. As did Lucio.

"Any last words?" He said evilly. Hanzo tried to do something, only for Reaper to move one of his shotguns at him.

"Do something, and I'll blow your head." He said. His voice got a hint of a smile and joy as he see them trapped.

"There is no one here to help you. Every single one of your teammates is busy fighting against the most powerful Talon Agents. You have no cho-" Reaper was punched in the head hard.

"What the-" Reaper could not complete his sentence, as a victory-like sound 'Du do do dooo do DUUUU!' as an explosion happened on him. Reaper screamed in pain and turned into wraith form, leaving the room as the explosions continue.

Doomfist nearly killed Reinhardt. Junkrat is at his side, trying to keep the Talon agent at bay.

Just when he was about to give the old man the final blow, Doomfist was sent flying through the hall, his shields protecting him from any damage.. Everyone in the room saw that. And everyone in the room looked at the source of the explosion. On the left side of the room, Bastion transformed into Tank Mode. But the thing that made every Overwatch agent concerned was its Optic's color. It wasn't a soft blue, but rather a bright red. Bastion fired again, this time at Moira. She got out of the way, receiving small burns on her hands and left leg. Bastion aimed at Widomaker and fired. The French woman had to abandon her place and land on the ground. The 4 Talon agents reunited outside as a ship approaches. Bastion follow them still in his Tank Mode, firing to even the ship. When Talon left Overwatch base, Bastion changed returned to his normal state, and his optic changed to a soft blue again. Hana with her group left the room where Reaper almost killed them. Hana running towards Bastion. The others helped those in need back to their feet.

"Bastion! Are you okay?" Asked Hana when she arrived at his side. Bastion looked at her, and then Hana realized how damaged Bastion is. He's got holes on different parts of his armor. Some bigger than others. Some sparks come from his insides. Hana can tell that Bastion is struggling to stay on his to feet.

Ana helped Angela and Brigitte bring Reinhardt to the medical wing, worried about his condition. Brigitte was crying, fearing that her godfather's life. Torbjörn went with them. But Reinhardt merely laughed and told them to not worry about him, even when he show's a lot of pain. Orisa returned to Efi's room to tell her that everything is ok.

Roadhog and Junkrat Said they'd be going to their room. Satya was helped by a reluctant Lucio to her feet. She thanked hi anyways, knowing that now they are allies. Mei, Hanzo and McCree accompanied Winston and Lena gathering information about Talon from the corpses. S76 and Zarya retreated. Zarya wanted to talk to Volkskaya about the Talon infiltration on Overwatch with S76. Genji and Zenyatta approached Bastion and Hana. The las one was clearly concerned about her friend.

"Bastion, Hana. Master Zenyatta wishes to speak with you." Said Genji. Hana turned around quickly, while Bastion struggled to turned.

"Hm... I see that you have taken a lot of damage, my friend. Here, this will help you. Zenyatta put his Harmony Orb on Bastion. Instantly and by a strange force, Bastion's armor and body started repairing on its own. Even Bastion's left arm is being repaired. Hana watched in awe as the Orb healed Bastion until he was repaired.

"There. You can ask Torbjörn, Winston or Miss Symmetra to see if there are any internal damage." Zenyatta said calmly.

Before Hana could say something, Hammond got out form her chest and jumping on Bastion, looking for any damage left.

"Oh right. I had forgotten about Hammond." She said. "What is he doing?"

"You know that Hammond is a genetically altered hamster, right?" Said Genji.

"Yeah... so?"

"Hammond is looking for any damage. He understood what master Zenyatta said and is making sure that everything on Bastion's right. He helped me many times when we found him. And Winston can understands Hammond. So they can make many things together." Explained Genji. Hana only nodded as the Hamster works on Bastion. Bastion was only standing still, letting Hammond check on him. After a few more minutes, Hammond jumped from Bastion to Hana and nesting himself on her chest. At that, Hana blushed while Genji chuckled.

"Okay, let's see what Hammond has discovered." Hana said looking to Hammond.

"Do you want to go with Winston?" She asked. Hammond group made their way to where Winston was gathering information about Talon. Upon seeing them, he spotted Hammond on Hana's chest.

"Hammond, I know you are small, but you cannot nest yourself on a girl's chest. They may be not like it." Winston said.

"It's okay Winston." Hana said.

Winston sighed but smiled. "Okay. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it is Hammond that wishes to speak with you." Genji said.

Winston offered his massive hand near Hana's chest, letting Hammond jump from it and to his hand. Hammond made his way to Winston's ear, starting whispering.

"Hmm... I see... then we can... no?... Um... you sure about-hmm... so we can do that?... okay, i understand."

"What he said?" Asked Hana.

"Oh! Nothing to worry about. Hammond saw the blueprints of Bastion sometime ago in Australia. Apparently, there are some things on the original model of the Bastion Units that are missing on Bastion. Bastion's original model had a front shield, but couldn't rotate in 360 degrees, only 60. Also, Bastion used to have a mine that could defend a place from many enemies. According to Hammond, while it was wise to take off both of them, we can produce one of them and install it on Bastion. If he agrees, that is." Winston said.

"A front shield and a mine..." said Hana.

"Intriguing in some ways." Said Genji.

"Agreed. But there was a reason why they were taken off the body. I wouldn't suggest installing them, for they give Bastion almost no other function." Said Zenyatta.

"Beep, dop doo woo."

"Hmm... are you saying that your systems once searched for them, and they weren't there?" Responded Zenyatta. Bastion nodded, but also explained that he doesn't want any of them. He's fine by how he is. Hammond and Winston faces dropped a little.

"We understand Bastion. But keep in mind that with one of them, you can hold a position longer without backup. If it weren't for Orisa, Talon might have destroyed you."

"Beep doo woo duu."

"Bastion said that he will think about that." Said Hana. Winston and Hammond nodded and excused themselves before going to Winston's room.

The group left to their respective rooms, only to Hana encouraging Bastion to go to her room.

"HOW DID WE FAIL?! I CANNOT UNDERSTAND IT! IT WAS A FLAWLESS PLAN!" Screamed an angry Reaper.

"Overwatch should not been able to stopped us!"

"We didn't know about the Bastion Unit, Gabriel. We only knew that Hana Song was coming, but not the Bastion." Said Moira.

"Still, this can benefit us." Said Akande.

"What do you mean?" Asked Reaper.

"If we can get the Bastion Unit for Talon, then we can study its internal blueprint and make more Units." Explained Akande. He pressed a button showing a video of the initial attacks on where Bastion was defending.

"It was able to hold the entrance until the second group. It even defeated a Heavy Assault alone. If that thing could withstand time _and_ many bullets, it is because the design is a very tough one." He said.

"I get where are you getting, Akande." Said Moira smiling.

"Yes, but we need to get the blueprint first." Said Reaper.

"I know how to get them." Said an new voice.

Al eyes turned to the voice.

"I can hack the Unit and extract the blueprints without it knowing. Its software is a very old one. It shouldn't be hard making my way on its files." The feminine voice said.

"We can even change some of the blueprints and create our own Unit. One that could be much better than the old one."

All the persons in the room smiled as they left said room.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks passed since Talon's attack on Overwatch Base, and the members are fighting more efficiently that terrorist group. Since the world cannot take care of all of them, Overwatch became again the most important organization to the world. But not anything is well and good. The world was informed about Bastion, and there are people that don't trust him. Hana Streams aren't always of video games, but also showing around the Overwatch Base with Bastion on almost every stream. Her fans always asks why she considered Bastion a great friend, and she always answers that he saved Korea from the Omnics. Hana is now recovering from the last attacks that took place on Korea a few days ago. Luckily she was there to prevent the Omnics harming the population. When she arrived, Bastion was very concerned about her well being. Even Ganymede was worried. She always sleeps with Hana. Winston found that some Omnics were still left on the depths of the ocean. That made Hana frustrated. Thinking that they defeated the Omnics back on her home a few weeks ago when Bastion appeared. Bastion agreed on testing some upgrades from both Winston and Hammond, but only one at a time. This time, Bastion will test the repaired shield battery for this mission. Apparently, Talon forces were found heading to Volskaya Industries. Zarya was the first one on volunteering to go, along with Torbjörn, Lucio, Brigitte and Symmetra. Zarya wasn't happy that Bastion was coming with them, but agreed that the shield needed to be tested. They are leaving the next morning. Hana was walking as fast as her current condition could towards Zarya's room. Once there, she catches her breath before knocking the door. Zarya opens almost immediately.

"Oh! Hana! How are you feeling? It is nice to see you here. Come in." She said. Hana entered her room and wasn't amazed seeing all those weights to lift.

"What brings you here?" Asked Zarya as she put a chair near Hana so she can sit.

"I am worried about the mission of tomorrow." She said.

"Don't worry. We will make it."

"I know. It's just about... I mean..."

"You mean about that Bastion Unit?" Zarya asked. Hana nodded. Zarya sighed, looked at the ceiling.

"I know that I have my problems with the Omnics. They attacked Russia." Zarya turned around to see Hana.

"I do not trust Bastion. But he's now part of my team. Even if I don't like him, we will need to work together if I want to protect Volksaya."

"I... I don't know what to say, Zarya." Hana said.

"Besides, Bastion will test a shield that Hammond and Winston worked so hard on. They asked me personally for this. I was reluctant, but knew the importance of this for him." Zarya took one of Hana's hands. "And for you." Hana made a face of surprised. "I will do this only for you, since we share the same story about Omnics. I will look for Bastion during missions if we are put together. Talon shall not win." She said. Hana smiled and nodded as she put Zarya in a hug, thanking her for that.

The next day, the group took off early. Symmetra was still calibrating Bastion's shield systems with the data Winston and Hammond left her. Using her hard light technology, she was able to hange the configurations from the outside. Bastion was in Sentry mode, waiting for Symmetra to finish.

"Okay, That should do it, Bastion. Try the new shield." She said. Bastion made the order on its systems to activate the shield, and a barrier in front of him appeared Symmetra looked at the pad that Winston gave her.

"Okay, systems seems alright. Energy levels are set on highest. The amount of damage that the shield can take is 1000 damage before needing a recharge from your systems. And your main core works fine."

"I've never thought that my design of the core would be able to sustain such device. Sometimes I impress myself." Commented Torbjörn. Symmetra put a hand on her chin.

"According to Hammond, the original designs of Bastion used to have a shield and a Mine Drone instead of his Tank Configuration. Maybe his core was designed to generate large amounts of energy to sustain all of his original systems and powering he Drone."

That seemed to shut up Torbjörn as he looked away and Symmetra went to her seat. Bastion returned to his Reckon Configuration adn sat on the large seat of the ship.

Zarya returned from the cockpit and sat on the table.

"Talon has attacked all nearby installations of the Volksaya Industries. They are about to attack the main production of MEKAS of Russia. E must defend this perimeter." Zarya draw a line over the first point to defend from Talon. "We have to keep them at bay as long as we can. If we are being outnumbered, we will retreat to this second perimeter. Inside of this perimeter, we will be inside the main production center of the MEKAS. While the MEKAS are a safe distance from any attacks, if Talon get its control over the MEKAS, Russia will perish."

All humans nodded their head as Bastion just made a sound of understanding.

"Bastion, you will be in the front line. There is a hall where you can set yourself to attack Talon. I'll be in front of you, fighting TaLon directly."

"Isn't that dangerous for you, Zarya? You could be easily outnumbered." Said Brigitte.

Zarya smiled. "That is why Torbjörn should put his torrent on the second pant of the building. Symmetra, I need your Proton Turrets on the entrance. The more pressure we can put on the entrance, the harder will be for Talon to enter."

"I'll put two of them on the entrance. The last remaining shall stay on the point."

"I will stay with you, Zarya. I have enough speed to maneuver through Talon forces."

"Just be careful with the Assassins, okay?" Lucio nodded.

"I will stay near Bastion and Symmetra, should they need help."

"I am more worried about Torbjörn than Bastion, for I can creat a wall shield to protect him and a teleported to bring him out of harm. You shoul stay with Torbjörn."

"Beep boop doo woo." Said Bastion.

"I think that'd be better. I must agree with you, Bastion." Said Torbjörn.

"What did he say?" Asked Zarya.

"He said that it'd be better for Brigitte to fight alongside you, Zarya, and Lucio should stay with me."

"Hmm... now that you mention that, it'd be better. Brigitte has a shield as well, and her armor heal her comrades as she fight." Said Symmetra.

"Do you have any problem with it, Lucio?" Asked Zarya.

"No, I think it is better that way. I cannot depend all the time on you if I am away from you."

"It is settle then. Prepare to move as soon as we land!" Zarya said as she returned to the cockpit.

Sombra saw their conversation. She only needed to know where the Bastion Unit would be. She should be able to access the Unit's Software and download the blueprints Talon needs without alert the Unit. But the Proton Turrets concerns her. She discovered that they can detect her if she walks near their area. _'Gotta be careful with them.'_

Sombra waited until the vessel arrived before ordering her troops to move. Assaults, Assassins, Heavy Trooper and Troopers moved toward the first objective. _'Get the blueprints and then retreat. But, let's see how the Bastion Unit can handle these situations so we can copy it on our own Unit.'_ She thought. Zarya is fighting in the front line with Brigitte, and Bastion is just where they agreed on their plan. Sombra took care in avoiding the Proton Turrets, knowing full well that they can reveal her, and so, ruin her mission. She ran behind the Overwatch's team, and left her translocator before heading behind the Bastion Unit. She remained invisible and used her technology to enter into the unit's software. But she didn't find much. The original blueprints are either erased of corrupted. _'Hmmm... it shouldn't be difficult to restore them, but I still need to search over this old software. There must be something that is not damaged.'_ She thought.

She continued to search on its systems, but found nothing. Knowing that she cannot search anymore, she used her Translocator to return to safety. There, she opened the files and tried to rebuild the blueprints. She could only get the body's structure on Reckon mode, Sentry and Tank Configuration, but nothing about the software. Not even the new shield blueprint. Apparently, the shield wasn't loaded with it.

' _Doesn't matter. Talon can create a better one.'_ She smiled as her mission was complete. She remained in the shadows to collect as much information as she can about ho the Unit will handle these situations.

Bastion felt strange. A few minutes after the battle start against Talon, Bastion felt like something was inside of his systems. Checking quickly when he reloaded, he couldn't find anything that showed him a glitch or an attempt of hacking. He dismissed it when a Heavy Trooper was giving Zarya problems. Focusing his fire on it, Bastion proportioned cover so Brigitte could heal Zarya's wounds as well to get behind a truck. Symmetra made a Proton Wall so everyone could b safe for a few seconds, giving Bastion time to reload and repair any damage that he may have taken. The Talon Troops were firing at the Wall, trying to destroy it. Bastion opened fire at them and soon Zarya joined him as well. Torbjörn's turret was upgraded to level 3 so it can provide more fire to the enemy. Symmetra put all of her three Proton Turrets in the entrance, damaging the Troops as the enter. Brigitte stunned are push away all enemies that got near Zarya, Bastion or her, while Lucio was providing fire with Torbjörn and healing as well. The fight went like that for nearly an hour and half before Talon retreated. The team was exhausted, but cheered at their victory.

"That was exhausting. But I'm glad we saved Russia." Said Zarya.

"It was a difficult fight, but we managed." Said Lucio.

"I don't think we could have done it without the concentrated fire that Bastion provided." Said Brigitte, earning a 'hm' from Zarya and a glare from her father.

"Anyway, we should rest. I need to gather the data from Bastion's shield performance." Said Symmetra as she starting to make her way to the second point, where Miss Volskaya would be waiting for them. The rest of the team followed her to that room, where, eventually, Miss Volskaya was waiting for them.

"Thank you all for protecting Russia. Our scanners shows that Talon Ships are no longer in our country. In the name of Russia, I thank you all, and I would be glad to form an alliance with Overwatch." She said to the team and shaking hands with them. When it was Bastion's turn, Volskaya shook his hand reluctantly, but grateful of his help.

"We'd like to have you around for a few days so you can recover from your wounds and rest. We will give you a room so you can stay."

"That is very kind, Miss Volskaya, but we need to return to our Head Quarters as soon as possible." Said Torbjörn.

"At least stay until tomorrow. You look tired and need to rest."

"I don't think it'd be a problem if we stay a little while longer, Papa." Commented Brigitte.

"And I don't think that any of us can fly the ship without falling asleep." Said also Symmetra.

"It is decided then. You will stay here until tomorrow." The Overwatch members nodded their thanks to her before being escorted to their respective rooms.

The next day, Symmetra gather the information of the shield device as they were eating breakfast. Bastion sat still on the ground while she was doing so. Lucio, Brigitte, Torbjörn and Zarya were loading their supplies as they eat their food.

"We are almost ready to depart. Satya, are you ready with that gathering?" Asked Zarya.

"Almost. Bastion needs to stay still so all of his resources can gather the information quickly."

When she was finished, both of them entered the ship so they could return to Gibraltar.

Sombra arrived at Talon HQ in no time. Once she arrived, Reaper, Moira And Doomfist were waiting for her. She exited the ship and joined them.

"I get that you managed to extract the Unit's blueprints, right?" Asked Akande.

Sombra nodded. "Yes, but most of them were either damaged, or corrupted."

"Dam. This makes things more complicated." Said Moira.

"This is just a small set back." Added Reaper.

"Indeed. But, even if almost of the blueprints were damaged, I could restore part of the Unit's main body on its three configurations." Said Sombra.

"What about the software?" Asked Reaper.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't copy any of its software without compromising the mission. But don't worry, I gather enough data to create a better one. I think that we can even create a better Bastion Unit that'll destroy Overwatch." Said Sombra.

"Then let's begin with the preparations to create our first model." Said Moira as she started making her way back to their base. The rest of them following close by.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days has passed since Talon attacked Volskaya Industries, and Overwatch is gaining more and more funding by Talon's now increasing threat. Satya and Bastion were invited to Dorado to a commemoration of Mexico. Lumerico wanted both of the agents to escort the truck that'll give again free energy to the population in celebration. They were talking to Hana with Ganymede on her shoulder in their Hotel Room.

"Honestly, I am still sore from the fight with those Kyshin, but I'm recovering. According to Angela, I should be able to return to fight alongside you in a few days." Hana said.

"Don't worry Hana. Just make sure to get better soon. Bastion here was very worried when he learned about you being hurt." Satya said.

"Beep boop zhwee."

Hana chuckles. "I know. Bastion was always with me when I arrived. But honestly, are you doing fine there? I heard that Los Muertos is messing there."

"I don't think that they will try to do anything. Not now when they don't have the fire power to face Bastion. They tried that today, though. And Bastion gave them a lesson. They stopped messing after that."

"Good thing to know. Tomorrow is when the celebration starts, no?"

"Indeed Hana. People were a little hesitant to have Bastion with them, but when some recognized him from your Streams, Hana, they lose fear fast."

"I knew that was a great idea!" Hana exclaimed.

"Not only that but-" Satya's words were cut off as all light in the city was turned down. Their computer turned off as well.

Bastion immediately went into Security Mode. His optic changed to orange and left the room. Satya put her Sentries on the window and the door. She then started hearing screams on the streets. Grabbing her gun, she left the room and went outside, only to find Bastion firing to some Los Muertos members that were messing. But to Satya's surprise, their weapons managed to damage Bastion. Immediately she created a Foton Barrier in front of him. Los Muertos, knowing that they cannot get rid from the Unit with that wall, decided that it was better to retreat. Satya approached Bastion, who changed into Reckon Mode and started repairing the damage.

"Bastion wait." She said. "Let me see with what they damaged you."

Bastion stopped repairing himself, allowing Satya to watch the damage. To her surprise, she found more sophisticated bullets.

"Strange... Los Muertos shouldn't be able to have these bullets. Unless..."

"TWEEET TWEET TWEET!" Bastion shouted as he grabbed her right arm and dragged her to a hallway.

"What's wrong Bastion?" She whispered.

Bastion's only reply was pointing to the Hote's entrance. That's when Satya saw her. Purple outfit with a Mexican accent. That woman that Zarya told her about. Sombra.

' _What is she doing here?'_ Satya thought.

"I am in position." She said.

"Good. When Los Muertos steal the core power, you make the signal so the ship can pick it up." Said Reaper.

"They are trying to steal the core power? We cannot allow that to happen!" Satya whispered.

"I got you Gabe."

"Bastion, we should wait until the ship arrives so we can-" Satya stops herself when she turned around, seeing that Bastion is gone. Immediately she looked where Sombra was and saw her on the floor, out cold, and with Bastion behind her. Satya left the hallway and approached Bastion.

"Bastion! You cannot go like that without thinking! She could have hacked you." She said.

Bastion only lifted Sombra's body and entered the Hotel. Sighing, Satya followed him and was surprised that Bastion left Sombra on their room.

"What are you thinking?" She said.

"Beep boop tzwe."

Understanding what Bastion wanted, Satya created a firm rope and tied Sombra's hands and legs to the bed.

"That should keep her here while we avoid Talon stealing the power core. And a question, how did you see her before she could see us?"

"Beep boop beep chirp zee."

"I see. You were lucky that you could see her that far. Anyway, lets go."

Bastion nodded and followed Satya to the street. It didn't take them too long finding los Muertos riding a truck with the power core on its cargo bay.

"How we are going to take them out?"

Bastion looked around and saw some stairs on their side. Pointing to it, both of the made their way to high ground to get a better look of what Los Muertos plan to do.

"We cannot see very well from here." Satya said as she looked around. She spotted a neighbor building near their Hotel and made a teleporter on the ceiling, allowing them to go near the gang and intercept them if they need to.

Satya and Bastion crouched and approached to see what Los Muertos were up to. As they waited, a ship entered the city. Satya recognized the Talon emblem on it.

A man left the ship and approached the group.

"Is this the power core?" Asked the an.

"Yes. We have delivered here harmless, as you asked. No give us what you promised." Said one of Los Muertos members.

"Of course. Talon will give you the information you wish once we have the power core on our base. Don't worry. You will have what you want." Said the man.

"I don't like this. We should inform Overwatch about this. Bastion, does your communications work-" Satya's sentence was cut off when she heard a loud 'thud' on the ground and fire power. She sighed loudly and creates another teleporter to the ground so she could aid Bastion.

The Talon ship tried to fire at Bastion, but his shield protected him from any damage. Bastion fire a full magazine to the Talon ship, destroying it. Bastion also managed to scare away the group of Los Muertos. The only one still there was the man, who was trying to escape. Before the man could ask for help, Satya caught him and pinned him with to the wall with a one she created.

"This ends now, Talon member." She said as Bastion approached them.

"This is not over, Miss Vaswani." The man said. Satya's eyes went wide as the man laughed.

"We know about you. And we can destroy your career on Vishkar. If you let me go, I can avoid that. And the destruction of the Bastion Unit." Satya looked at the man with fear, and the man only laughed. Bastion's optic turned red and punched the man in the face, knocking him out unconscious.

"Bastion, what are we going to do now? I mean, if what he said it's true, then Vishkar would stop funding Overwatch. And that could be bad for us." She cried, trying to avoid crying.

"Beep, tweep, chirp, doo woo." Bastion said.

"Bring him to Overwatch HQ? You sure that is a good plan?"

Bastion nodded and lifted the man. They made their way to the truck, waiting until reinforcements arrive. Suddenly, an explosion was heard on the main city's electricity building.

"Oh no. Los Muetrtos disconnected the Power Core without turning off the building! If this is left like that, the explosion will take all the city into rumbles! We have to bring back the Power Core." Bastion nodded, get on the truck and change into Sentry Mode. Satya put around Foton Turrets around the truck in case someone comes near. The truck moves slowly, but they encountered no resistance.

"This is strange. Why we haven't been attacked yet?" Satya asked. Just when she finished that sentence, a group of Talon forces with Los Muertos attacked them. Satya fired her secondary fire to them, making both talon and los Muertos slow. And Bastion attacked full power on the heavier enemies. They are making good progress, as the resistance isn't so much heavy.

But when they arrived at the entrance of the building, resistance started to get tougher and tougher, making Satya to use her Foton Barrier and tiring her, and Bastion to overuse his Tank Mode. They were about to get where they needed, when a Heavy Assault arrived.

"Oh no. Bastion, we need to retreat. The people must have already gone from the city. We cannot risk any longer with this battle!" Satya tried to enter sense on Bastion, but he didn't listen, he just kept firing, even when his shield is taking heavy damage. Satya looked around and realized that that Heavy Assault is the last of Talon forces in the area. They have to defeat him. Satya checked her weapon, and saw that she can create one Foton Barrier.

"Bastion, can you get into Tank Mode?" She asked.

Bastion made a noise of confirmation.

"Then enter it the moment I put the Barrier in front of us. Ready?" She asked.

Satya built the Barrier, absorbing the damage from the Heavy Assault, and Bastion changed into Tank Mode, using all of his resources while Satya reconnected the Power Core.

"Satya? Bastion? You there?" Hana tried to reconnect the video call, but apparently neither Bastion nor Satya seem to answer her. Hana sighed and frowned. Looking to her shoulder, she saw Ganymede tilting her head in confusion before flying to the window and making her way to Bastion's room to keep an eye on her breedings. Hana sighed and left her room to go to Winston's lab.

' _Maybe he knows what is going on.'_ She thought as she made her way to the hall, greeting every member she came in front. When she arrived at the lab, she knocked, knowing full well that both Winston and Hammond loose their focus on whatever they are doing if you just walk inside without knocking first. After a few seconds, the door opens, allowing Hana to enter to his lab. When she entered, she saw Hammond and Winston working on what looks like a mine drone. Winston looked at her while Hammond continued working.

"Ah... Hana. What can we do for you?" Winston asks.

"I was wondering if you know what happened to the web. I lost contact with Bastion and Satya in the middle of our conversation."

Winston pit his hand on his finger, thinking before he went to the main computer, writing on the keyboard and analyzing the base. After a moment, Winston said.

"There is not a problem with the network, Hana. Maybe on Dorado the network was cut off by something."

"Do you know what could do that?"

"I don't know, Hana. But let me see if there is a problem with-" Winston was cut off when Fareeha entered the room with a face that told them only one thing: problem.

"Fareeha! What's-" Fareeha cut of Hana.

"There is a Talon attack on Dorado! We need to go there now immediately!" She said. Hearing that, Hana started running outside the lab when Fareeha grabbed her shoulder.

"Angela told me that you must stay here!" She said.

"But both Bastion and Satya are there! They need all the help they can get!" Hana exclaimed.

"I know that you wish to help them, but it wouldn't be any help for them if you go there still injured!" Fareeha turned to Winston and Hammond. "My mother asked that you two have to go there. Angela, Genji, Hanzo and my mother are on their way to the ship. So hurry! Bastion and Satya don't have enough time!" She said. Winston grabbed Hammond as the hamster activated his vehicle on the hangar to get into the ship as Winston grabbed his armor and his weapon. Hana watched them go and Fareeha put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, leading her outside the lab.

"Fareeha-" Hana tried to say looking to the older woman, but she cut her off.

"Both my mother and Angela told you that you will be able to go to missions once they say so. In the mean time, you should rest. I know you want to go, Hana, but I am right that if you got yourself more injured or even _killed._ Think about Bastion. Not even Torbjörn can explain his behavior and emotions. Such things shouldn't happen on the Bastion Units. They were programmed to fight and to destroy. Yet, he developed feelings and such for you, his bird Ganymede and for everyone here. He cares a lot about you. So the best way you can help him right now, is to get better. Once he returns you can be with him, okay?" Fareeha said as calmly as possible to convince Hana to avoid doing something that cold get her injured.

Hana looked down. Deep in her being she knows that Fareeha is right. Tears started coming from her eyes as she cried silently from frustration.

"I know. Is that thinking about how he nearly got destroyed when Talon attacked Overwatch nd how he saved us all makes me wish to never leave his side on missions." Hana said as more tears run through her cheeks. Fareeha pulled her into a hug, which Hana returned tightly.

"I know, Hana. I know the feeling. It happens to me with my mother and those closer to me. Don't worry. Even if Bastion needs repairing, I'm sure that our engineers can fix him. Remember that we have the best of them here. So don't worry Hana." Fareeha stayed with Hana, waiting for her to calm down.


	11. Chapter 11

Satya managed to reconnect the power core to the building, saving the city from being destroyed. Bastion was on his turret form, protecting the entrance to the room as Satya tried to keep their shields from failing.

"That was hard, but we managed." She said.

"Beep... boop..."

"I know. The shield device on you used a lot of your energy. It almost burns your power cell. I'll have to ask Winston to check that or to give you a more powerful cell." She said. As she put another Sentry Turret in place. Bastion took heavy damage as fought the Talon forces. And now that they are defeated, both of them stayed on the power cell's room to protect the power core from being stolen again.

"We need aid soon. If Los Muertos come here again, I don't think we'd be able to prevent them from steal the power core again." She said tired. Her arm spent almost all of its energy creating the Turrets and the Proton Barrier. Satya sighed, and got closer to Bastion she'd try to see if she can repair any small damage on him. Suddenly, they heard a loud noise on the outside of the room. Immediately, Bastion's eye went red and Satya grabbed her weapon. After a few more seconds, they heard a knock on the door.

"Bastion? Symmetra? Are you there?" They heard the soft voice of Angela. Both agents calmed down. Bastion changing with some difficulty to Sentry mode as Satya answered.

"Yes. We are here. We are tired, though."

"Can you open the door?" Satya went to the door and opened it. Angela, Hanzo, Genji, Ana, Winston and Hammond were outside. Angela got closer to Satya as Winston and Hammond went to see Bastion.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. We managed to hold Talon's attack. But I'm more worried about Bastion. He received a lot of damage."

"I thought that the shield would help him to avoid that." Said Winston.

"It did. But at the end it was using more energy than Bastion's Core could sustain, forcing it to work passed its limits." Satya explained as Bastion tried to walk, only to tripped and almost fall as Winston avoid that to happen.

"I think that it'd be wise to check the energy demand on the device, Winston. Bastion's Core cannot be replaced so easily." Commented Genji. Winston sighed but nodded in agreement. He also spoke to Hammond and both of them will check the Shield device and see if it can be altered.

"We should let the population know that it is now safe to return." Said Hanzo.

"Indeed. Angela, dear, let's take Bastion and Satya to the ship." Said Ana. Angela nodded and helped Satya towards the ship.

"Beep doop do woo." Said Bastion.

"You captured a prisoner?" Asked Hanzo. Satya's eyes went wide remembering him.

"Yes, we have. He's on the room out cold. We should take him to HQ and see what he knows."

"I disagree." Said Ana.

"Why?" Asked Genji.

"If we bring him to our base, then Talon would know when to attack. I believe that it'd be best for us to bring him in another base." Ana said.

"I have something in mind about that." Said Winston.

"What do you have in mind?" Asked Hanzo.

"Talon attacked twice Volskaya Industries. And she's waiting for something to happen so she can get some payback."

"And since we have a Talon prisoner..." Said Satya.

"We can bring him to her and Volskaya to interrogation." Finished Ana.

"I'll contact Zarya as soon as we arrive the ship." Said Angela.

Winston and Hammond as well. Genji and Hanzo would stay behind to see if Los Muertos tries to do something.

"Beep boop chirp?" Asked Bastion.

"Hana? I believe that she's worried about you Bastion. According to Fareeha, she tried to come, even when we haven't cleared her." Said Ana.

"Beep doop..."

"Don't worry. I think that Hana won't leave your side in a long time." Commented Winston.

Even if she has the patience with games and with people when it comes to teach about them, right now Hana was having a hard time waiting for the ship returning with Bastion. Zarya received the massage form Angela about the prisoner, so she'd be waiting for them on the hanger before taking off to Russia to interrogate him.

"Stop pacing around, Hana. You are going to drive me crazy." She said. Hana tough, didn't stop pacing around. Too nervous and worried to be still.

"We know that you are worried about Bastion, but hurting yourself mentally won't do any good to any of us." Said Lucio.

"Yea, Bunny. Even we Junkers don' worry too much 'bout those thing'. If I was you, I'd be playin' some game of yours to distract 'mself." Said Junkrat as he prepared some bombs should a mission for him and Roadhog appears.

"We designed those units to be tough and hard to kill. I'm sure that he's fine." Said Torbjörn.

"E54 showed me his ability to adapt to different situations when Talon attacked the base. Do not worry Hana. He'll be fine." Said Orisa. Hana sighed and finally sat down on a chair near Lucio, making everyone to relax a little. Just as Lucio was a bout to wrap his arm around Hana's waist, a loud noise that everyone knows too well was heard on the sky, making Hana jump from her seat and get closer to the landing bay. After a few more seconds, the ship was seen in the above them as it made its slow descend to the ground. Hana would have jumped to the ship if it wasn't for Roadhog's firm arm on her shoulder. As the door opens, Roadhog had to grabbed Hana tighter to avoid to injure herself.

"Bunny, calm down! I bet tha' machine's foine! Jus' wait." Junkrat said.

Satya was being helped by Angela and Ana to walk. It was obvious to everyone in the room that she's taken pretty damage. The next one to come outside was Bastion. Hana sighed in relief to see that he was ok.

"We are glad that everyone in safe." Said Brigitte.

"We managed." Said Satya.

"Bastion!" Hana said getting off from Roadhog's grasp and running to Bastion. Bastion looked down and waved at her before Hana wrapped her arms around him and giving Satya a hug as well.

"I'm so glad that you both are ok! I was worried sick!" She said.

"Don't worry Hana. We repelled Talon's attack. But Bastion nearly burned his core." Said Satya.

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"The fault is ours, Hana. The shield device used more energy than Bastion's core could normally provide. So it overclocked itself to sustain the shield. Hammond and I will take it off from him and study it to see if we can make some changes. But I do not think that's possible." Explained Winston. Hana looked to Bastion before hugging him again.

"Is he going to any more missions?" She asked softly.

"No. I believe that Bastion should stay here until we have repaired the damage to his core." Said Ana. Winston and Hammond nodded before taking Bastion to the lab with Hana following behind.

"I still can' see why tha' Omnic is so important to Bunny." Said Junkrat once the doors closed.

"Bastion helped defend Hana's home from the Kushyn, almost destroying them. After that, Hana's friends parted away, leaving her with Bastion as company. They are good friends, and Bastion seems to feel like that too." Explained Satya. Junkrat just shrugged and continued on creating his bombs.

"I heard that you have a prisoner?" Said Zarya's voice as she entered the hangar.

"Yes, he's inside the ship." Said Ana. Zarya nodded, but before she did something else, she approached Satya.

"Are you okay? I was worried that something might have happened to you."

"I am fine. Bastion was the one that took nearly all the damage. I support him with my turrets and the proton wall." She said. Zarya nodded, then look to Ana.

"We should be in groups of 3 minimum, to avoid this."

"Indeed. A medic to heal any injures. Someone that can take damage, and someone that can make its way through. I'll speak with S76 and Winston about it." She said. "By the way, the prisoner is awake. I bet that he'd love to meet you."

Zarya smiled and cracked her knuckles. "Oh... I am _pretty_ sure that he wants to meet me." She said as she walk to the ship.

Sombra was furious. She was knocked out cold by the Bastion Unit and left her on the room of the Hotel with wires around her body. Reaper freed her, but made her check the blueprints of the Bastion Unit. She sighed. She hated being fooled, especially by a robot. But she'll have her revenge. According to the blueprint, there is a flaw on the design that she already saw when she hacked the Unit. Bastions Units are vulnerable from behind. Their core gets exposed. That's a weakness that Talon can get rid of. But further examination of the blueprint made it impossible to hide the core without changing the exoskeleton of the Unit, which gave it its toughness to withstand damage. She sighed frustrated. Moira entered he room to see her advance. Sombra looked at her before gesturing to the blueprint. Moria leaned closer and understood what was about.

"Don't worry about that, Sombra. We need to follow the blueprint on the exoskeleton, but we can upgrade the weaponry." She said.

"That's true. We can still give it the same weaponry like the Unit, but with more firepower. Also, the exoskeleton can be more durable. But we cannot recreate the same Unit. It'll just be a copy form the original." Said Sombra.

"A copy can be better than the original. We just need to test both of them in a battle to death. The winner will prove to be the best, hence be our top priority to get. Should our unit win, then we just need to manufacture mo of it. But, if their unit wins, then we must get our hands on it." Said Moira. Sombra nodded as she continue to study the Unit's blueprint. Moira following her sight as they watch the screen. After a while, Sombra yawned an Moira chuckled.

"You seem to have wasted much of your energy. I expect tomorrow an update about the blueprint. See what changes can be done to it." She aid as she left. Sombra sighed once Moira left the room and stretched her limbs before returning to her computer and trying to see if there's a Olave for changes.


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks passed, and Overwatch is winning against Talon and many other minor threats. The UN decided that it needed more personnel, so the best agents of different countries were sent to Overwatch. Winston and Hammond managed to create a droid mine for Bastion. The test was a success. The droid kept the enemy out from any place. But the use of the droid comes with a high price to Bastion's own core. It uses more resources than the shield generator and avoids Bastion to get into Sentry mode or in Tank mode. Because the droid cannot be change smaller or that it uses less processing power, it was decided that Bastion won't be using any f the shield generator and the mine. The first one because a indiscriminately use can burn his core. Ad the mine because it left Bastion unable to do something else. He doesn't mind, though. Zenyatta's reasoning makes sense when he said that both of those devices were took off for a reason. After Torbjörn said that they weren't necessary, Winston and Hammond stopped trying to improve them. They now only limit themselves to do a routinely maintenance to the base, weapons, and other things. Now Bastion and Hana were on her room playing some video games as Hana streamed. The live chat was burning with questions and excitement to see the last of the Bastion Unit playing a game. Hana's plan to change people's opinion is working. After two hours, they decided to stop the stream and going for something to eat. Bastion went to another direction as Hana went towards the kitchen. There, she found almost every agent on their Halloween costumes. Angela on her Witch costume, Ana on her private one, Fareeha on her spirit as well as Reinhardt, Zenyatta using a crafted purple octopus one, Torbjörn viking, Hammond a scarecrow eating pumpkin and his machine as a pumpkin as well. McCree was using a vampire hunter costume, S:76 a serial assassin, Symmetra a red dragon, Junkrat was trying to imitate Frankenstein and Roadhog was his creation. Mei was using a Zombie one and Zarya an old 80's one. Some were playing cards, others telling scaring stories about Halloween.

Hana made her way to the bridge, when the lights suddenly went off and on rapidly. Everyone was alert for something to happen when a loud noise came from the door. Everyone looked to the door when it was opened. Blue light was blinking fast and slow as someone was dragging something very heavy.

"Dweeeeeeooouuu..." Said a distorted voice. The lights went off again for a few seconds, and when they were turned on again and everyone screamed.

Bastion and Ganymede were making it appear that they were limping and whimpering as they walked like real zombies.

"Dweeeeoouuu..." he said again. Everyone started laughing as he then too laughed.

"That was the best joke I've ever saw." Said Reinhardt as everyone laughed.

"Hana! Your outfit! Where is it? Remember that today was supposed to be the Halloween night." Said Angela. Hana gasped as she remembered the night. It was planned after Bastion and Satya returned from Dorado.

"It is in my room! Be right back!" She said as she ran to her room. Every time laughed knowing that she can forget that kind of things baceuse of her friends.

Hana arrived at her room panting, searching for her black kitten outfit. _'I'm lucky that it is in 4 hours.'_ She thought. The first thing to do is taking a shower and then dyeing her hair blonde. After taking a quick shower, still wrapped with a towel, she starting dyeing her hair. Thankfully, Lena lend her a paint can so she can do it. As she was dyeing her hair on the bathroom, Bastion entered her room with her outfit in hand, put it carefully on her bed and then exited her room without Hana realizing everything. Once Hana was finished with her hair, she looked around to search for her outfit. Only to be surprised that it is already on her bed. _'Must be Bastion's thing.'_ She thought. She locked her room before taking a clean underwear. Once that was finished, she put in her outfit. Once done, she looked to the mirror and started brush her hair before putting it into twin tails. On her wrist, she put two pink bracelet, on her neck, a pink necklace. She found the black shoes under her bed, and to finish her outfit, a pair of pink cat ears on her head. She looked herself at the mirror and saw her with her outfit. She smiled as she was satisfied with the result.

"And now, to the party. I am ready to present this to everyone." She said to herself. When she arrived to the main hall, she got the attention of everyone. They clapped at her chose of her outfit. The party soon began, and drinks and food were served until someone asked for scary stories. Many stories were told.

Hana decided to return to her room. Almost every man were drunk, and some of the girls were as well. Bastion told her that he'd stay behind to make sure that no one harm another person. As soon as Hana entered her room, she took off the cat ears and outfit, standing in her underwear inside her room. She got under the covers and looked to the ceiling, trying to get some sleep. After a checking for two hors her social media, Hana finally fell to sleep just before Bastion entered her room and stood guarding her door as he watched her sleep.

Something has awaken inside of him since they met. Something that Bastion found in the net called as love of the friends. But there is also something more. A feeling of overprotectiveness. Not only to Hana, but to everyone else in Overwatch.

 **I know that this chapter wasn't very scary or long, but I could not think of another thing. And yes, I know that we aren't on Halloween anymore, but I felt that this story needed something like this, especially with Bastion's Zombie Emote, which I could not get :(**

 **Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this short chapter. I don't now when I am going to update this, but I have an idea for the next chapter. If you have any recommendation or idea you want to add to this story, you are welcome to comment it.**

 **See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

A week passed since Halloween, and the crew of Overwatch received a transmission from Oasis that it was being held by Talon. The transmission didn't say more than that, but just by having the word Talon was enough to go to investigate. So Hana, Bastion, Ana, Roadhog, Junkrat and Brigitte are traveling to Oasis.

"Bastion, are you ok not having neither of the shield generator nor the mine?" Asked Brigitte.

Bastion's response was a nod, not even wanting to log into conversation. Brigitte sighed and Hana tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I am sure that Bastion can handle everything that someone throws at him."

"It's just that I've grown to care about Bastion since he's with you." She said.

"Almost everyone in Overwatch grew to care about him, dear. Not only the two of you. I have seen him save my Fareeha from being killed by taking damage during a mission." Said Ana.

"We junkers don' care 'bout no one bu' ourselves. But since Bastion 'ere saves me and Hog too, we now respect 'im a little." Said Junkrat. Roadhog grunted in response.

"Bastion care about all of us. Not only for Ganymede or me. He demonstrated that during Talon's attack to Overwatch. But he's got his reasons why he decided not to have the Shield and Mine, since the two of them use a lot power from his core. I am sure that he'd do fine as he did back in SK when we met." Hana said.

After that, everyone went silent, for there is nothing else to discuss. After a few more minutes, they arrived at Oasis's Gardens. They quickly get out from their shuttle and made their way to the center of the place, not encountering any Talon agent.

"Strange. The report said that Talon was here." Said Hana.

"Maybe they 'cided t'move. I don' know." Said Junkrat.

Bastion scanned the area with his improved visor that Winston installed, not finding anything as well.

"Wait, I am receiving a signal inside the university. Just in the middle of it." Said Hana.

"Could be Talon or a prisoner." Said Brigitte.

"Beep bop tweet deer booop."

"It's true. My scans shows that the signal comes from an unknown omnic." Said Hana.

"We shoul' be cautious." Said Roadhog.

"I agree. We should be careful in the University." Siena Ana as everyone started making their way toward the unknown signal. When they arrived at the center of the place, Bastion was the first to enter. Suddenly, after he entered the room, a wall appeared behind him, on the sides, bellow the center, and in front of him, cutting any way of escaping.

"Bastion!" Cried Hana as she tried to use her thrusters to reach him. But her MEKA didn't make any move.

"What the..." she said.

" _Sorry for that, Miss Song, but I cannot allow you to interfere with this... experiment."_ Said a voice that Ana knew all too well.

"Moira..." she said.

" _It seems that you brought Captain Amari here. Well, that is no concern for me right now. What it matters is this fight we are about to have."_ Moira said.

"Fight? What fight?" Asked Brigitte.

" _You see, since Talon's failure to destroy Overwatch HQ we have learned about what make us fail. That bastion Unit."_ Moira said that with a little bit of fierce. _"Since that day, Talon searched fo ways to understand how is it possible that a Bastion Unit from the Omnic Crisis is still functioning. We were quite impressed knowing that it helps most of it exoskeleton intact. But we were disappointed that most of its software wasn't. But it was not a complete loss for us. We make progress while you rested comfortable in your base. And the results are fascinating, I must say. But to call this project a full success, we need to test it. And what better test subject than the original?"_ Moira said as a screen appeared in front of the five that were left behind the door. A dark figure appeared form the basement of the University. Everyone's eyes went wide as they recognized the figure. A Bastion Unit, but this one seemed to be improved somehow.

" _Thanks to Sombra, who gathered the information we needed during Talon's attack to Volskaya, we managed to create our own Unit. We call it Stealth. But enough of talking. Let the battle begin!"_

Stealth fired at Bastion, and he made his way to get to cover to avoid the fire of it. Luckily, Torbjörn and Winston upgraded Bastion's armor, giving him a passive ability to receive 25% less damage. Stealth turned into Sentry and followed Bastion. Bastion was already on Turret form when Stealth entered the small room on the side of the hole of the University. Once in sight, Bastion fires at Stealth, damaging part of his armor. Stealth escaped from taking any more damage, but repaired the damage quickly. Bastion pursued his enemy to the center of the room. When he entered, Stealth opened fire as well, moving erratically. Bastion did so too. It seemed that neither of them where getting anywhere. Sometimes they may change to Turret form, but retreat fast to avoid any damage. They continued to do that as everyone watched the fight. Hana tried many times to make her MEKA function again, but to not avail. Junkrat eve used his bombs on the wall, but they aren't so strong.

"Calm down, little one." Said Ana.

"How could you ask me that when Bastion is there alone?! We mast help him!" Hana cried.

"I know you want to help him. I want it too. But we cannot do nothing now but to wait and watch."

Hana looked at Ana, then to the screen. Finally, Hana sighed. Reluctantly, she calmed down and watched Bastion's fight with that clone of him.

In the mean time, Moira and Sombra, in Moira's office, were watching the fight through the cameras that Sombra put. As the fight went on, Moira drank some wine from the University.

"It is good to finally testing this prototype in the field. And even better against the original." Moira said.

"It took some time, but I managed to put everything Talon wanted inside the thing. I cannot believe that has surpassed all of my expectations." Said Sombra.

Moira looked at Sombra. "You did a good job. Should this prototype fall would mean that there is a lot more to learn about the Bastion Unit. That is the way of a scientist."

"Yeah yeah. But I like doing things that would work better than the original. You'll see Moira. Stealth will win." Sombra said.

"Let's hope so."

Bastion wasn't having a good time. He already wasted almost all of his ammo, but Stealth was still fighting. If he doesn't do something now, he'd be defeated soon. He repaired any small damage and entered Tank Mode. When he looked to Stealth to fire, he was surprised to find it in the same configuration. Both of them fired, but Bastion took more damage than Stealth. Bastion run toward the basement to avoid any more critical damage. His systems were telling him that he needed repairs now or they would shut down. Bastion then remembered something playing with Hana Monster Hunter World...

 _Hana was against a huge monster, a Rathian. And she was with low health. The new feature that the game has, is that you can actually hide in bushes and smoke. So Hana hid her character in one of them and waited for the Rathian to get distracted. Once Hana healed her character and the Rathian was looking to another direction, Hana struck her down, finishing the mission._

With that memory, Bastion's made a plan. One that could assure his victory in this fight... the only thing he need is a place to hide.

 _ **Oasis's Garden, before the message...**_

Moira and Sombra were looking to the now built Bastion Unit. But this was a little different form the original. First thing, it has a better metal alloy, making its armor harder and tougher, receiving less damage. Its systems are more modern and is virus proof since Sombra put a software of her own as the AI.

"I am surprised to see it complete, Sombra. Yet I am curious how it will behave once it is on." Said Moira checking the design and work of Sombra.

"I assure you, it will do the job just fine. This thing will destroy that Bastion Unit."

"Hmm... yet, it is made of expensive materials and it takes long to produce." Commented Moira.

"That is because I had to create it from almost zero. If it hadn't been for the plans, I would have delayed more time."

"Indeed. Well, I want to see it in action as soon as possible." Moira looked to Sombra. "Send the message to Overwatch. Make sure to place it in the middle of the establishment. Then go to my office."

"Understood."

 _ **Present time...**_

After Bastion managed to hide in the shadows, he started executing his plan. He need to repair his armor. Unfortunately, his repairing tool was damaged during the explosions and can only repair so much now. So instead of repairing himself, he decided to be left damaged. That way, the other Omnic will come to him with its guard down, enough for him to fire to the head with all of his bullets in Turret mode. First thing, is calling the attention of the Omnic and avoid it to enter to any of the other forms. So he changed to Turret form with some difficulty. After that, he fired a round of bullets to the wall, calling the attention of Stealth. After that, he turned off his blue lights, leaving his visual and thermal sensors active.

A few seconds later, Stealth appeared, ignoring the shadows. As he walks he passes Bastion. Bastion moved slowly his Turret, and fired...

Only to be met by a shield blocking all of his bullets. Bastion's immediate resonse was changing to Sentry Mode, but it was too late. Stealth found him and punched him, disarming him completely.


	14. Chapter 14

Hana felt helpless. Her best friend laid in the ground defeated, and about to be destroyed. She punched the wall until her knuckles bleed. At that, Roadhog grabbed her and kept her in place to avoid her for injuring herself anymore. Ana cleaned her wounds as Brigitte tried to comfort her. Junkrat looked over the door to see if there is a way to blow it up as Roadhog just stand there waiting to do something.

Bastion laid there, defeated, in front of Stealth. His systems cannot keep him working anymore. His vision became black and with static. His energy was leaving him. Only darkness welcomed him...

It was a sunny day in Gibraltar. People were sweaty and hot. So they decided to go to the beach near the base to refresh a bit. Everyone took their swimsuit and made their way to the beach. McCree would act as the life saver, S:76 would cook the meat, Ana would rest on her seat, Lena, Lucio, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Roadhog, Junkrat, Genji, Zarya, Brigitte and Orisa would play a match of Lúcio Ball, 5v5; Lena, Winston, Orisa and Roadhog and Junkrat were team 1, and Zarya, Reinhardt, Zenyatta, Brigitte and Genji team 2. Torbjörn would be the arbiter. Hammond would watch the game. Angela was wearing her two piece bikini along with Fareeha. The pair were playing in the water as Hana took selfies of herself with Bastion in the sand near the water.

"Hello everyone! D. Va here with Bastion on the beach! Today we are going to get a match of Lucio Ball. We are in the company of Mei and Symmetra! Say hello!" Said Hana as she filmed a video to her fans.

"Ni hao."

"Greetings." Hana took the camera to her face again.

"BRB!" She said as she ended the film and sent it to the internet.

"Let's go to the water Bastion! Your systems would love some cold water."

"Salt will damage some of Bastion's armor, Hana. May be it'd be best for him to stay in the ground." Said Satya, concerned about Bastion.

"Ok. Sorry Bastion. Didn't think about it."

"Beep boop."

"Aww, you are cute! Be right back! Watch me taking control of the waves!" Said Hana as she run towards the water, only to be stopped by Bastion's hand.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She said as she turned around. Bastion gestured to the life jacket in the ground.

"Really?! You want me to use that? But that is not cool!" She complained.

"Bastion is right, Hana. You should use the life jacket. If something happens to you, then you'd be safe until we can get you to the ground." Said Mei.

"But, I want to show off my new swimsuit." She said. Bastion's response was to grabbed her surf table and keeping it in his grasp.

"Bastion! Give my my table surf back!" Hana tried to reach it, but to not avail.

"I believe that Bastion would return it to you if you put the life jacket, Hana. Bastion is concerned about your safety. You should be grateful for that." Said Symmetra. Hana sighed and put her arms at her sides. As much as she wanted to not use the jacket, Bastion was right. She should use it. There'd be another times where she old sho off her swimsuit.

"Okay. I'll use it." She said taking the jacket and putting it on. As soon as she put it, Bastion put her surf table in the ground, allowing her to go to the sea.

"Thanks Bastion. For caring about me." She said with a smile. Bastion acknowledged her with a beep before rubbing her head a bit it's his hand. Hana chuckled at that and went forward the water. I the meantime, the match of Lucio Ball was doing epically. The teams were even. 2-2.

"C'mon Brigitte! You can do it! Show the Lindholm's strength!" Shouted Torbjörn to his daughter.

"You can do it Lena! Winston! Show them who are the best!" Shouted Angela.

"Genji! Do not stop!" Said Hanzo.

Everyone cheered when Brigitte put a goal passed Orisa's defenses, making her team win at the last second. Everyone shake hands, respecting the other team and congratulate each other. After that, they run to the water to get some cold.

Hana was dominating each wave of water. Each one bigger than the last one. She could see bastion waving at her with his hand, filming her movements so she then can upload them to the internet. Some of her friends were cheering at her by her moves. She laughed as another wave tried to make her fall. She moved gracefully, dancing through the water. Until she was hit with a powerful wave, making her lose balance and failing to the water. McCree run to the water as did Bastion.

"Bastion! Don't go!" He could hear his friends calling to him, but he only cared about Hana and her safety. He could only reach so far inside the water. McCree was swimming towards Hana's form. Apparently the life jacket keeps her in the surface. Bastion saw Ganymede flying, chirping as she did so. Bastion cried to both of them. He then saw McCree reaching him. Bastion took his hand and dreamed them to the shallows. After that, Angela took care of Hana. Hana coughed a little of salt water but was awake.

"Hi guys." She aid weakly.

"Goodness Hana. You almost gave us a heart attack." Said Lucio.

"Thanks to Bastion I am fine." She said.

"Well, I believe that some of you are hungry after what happened." Said S:76, brining some food to the group. Bastion helped Hana to her feet and they both took a seat in the sand, only this time, Bastion was overprotective of Hana. He didn't even let her go to the water again. Not that Hana was complaining. After all, she knew how concerned Bastion is about her.

Bastion's systems reactivated. He believed that this was his end, but his core thinks otherwise, and showed him a memory of him and Hana. _Hana._ Just thinking about her make his core work twice as fast and provide his systems with more energy. With more power and faster reflex.

" _It seems that Talon wins this time. A shame, I was expecting the Bastion Unit to be more... aggressive._ " Said Moira through the speakers. " _Well, since that Stealth won, there is no need to keep the original one kicking. Stealth, eliminate it._ " She said. Stealth recharged his weapon and aimed at Bastion... only for Bastion to move in the last second and firing a full round of his magazine to Stealth, damaging it. After that, Bastion proceeded to change form into Turret form and firing to Stealth, destroying part of his armor. Bastion's systems were all red,but he still kept firing. Never stopping, he must survived if he is to see Hana everyday. To her with him. To see her happy. Bastion stopped only when his systems automatically shut down his turret and saw that he managed to destroy Stealth.

" _Impressive. It seems that the Original Bastion Unit is more than we originally thought._ " The doors opened. " _You are free to go._ " Said Moira.

Bastion limping made his way to the exit, only to be hit by a body.

"Bastion! You are ok! Thank goodness!" Hana said.

"We saw everything. I am surprised that you are still walking, Bastion." Said Brigitte.

"Hey, so we were jus' sent 'ere so Bastion could fight? So boring!" Complained Junkrat. Roadhog said nothing and just stared to make his way back to the ship, Junkrat following him.

"Come on, you two. We must inform about this to Winston. And see what is making Bastion move at all." Said Ana as she too make her way back t the ship. Brigitte sent a repairing Doris to Bastion as Hana jumped into her MEKA. Her MEKA turning on when she pressed the button and follows Brigitte with Bastion on her side.

The group couldn't believe what they saw. Bastion managed to destroy the new model on his own, surpassing even Hana. But that didn't stop Hana for going to the door that opened and hug Bastion when he appeared. After speaking and relieved that he was ok, the made their way back to the ship.

Sombra couldn't believe it. The old and outdated Bastion Unit actually managed to win against Stealth. Her creation, hat had the most modern technology available, was defeated by that Bastion. Sombra cannot take her eyes off the film of the final events of the fight. The old Bastion reactivating, dodging Stealth's opportunity, firing at Stealth, changing intoTurret form and then destroying Stealth. She cannot understand it. How that Bastion Unit could have won?

"It seems that you were... incorrect about this fight." Said Moira.

"I don't understand. Stealth should have won. Not that old Bastion Unit!" Sombra stopped watching the film to look to Moira.

"Yet it won somehow. We must use this new information to our advantage. Our scanners detected the old Unit's core working twice as fast before Stealth fired."

"Something must have activated an overclock. But how? And why that core is still working after that?" Said Sombra.

"May be it got some upgrades. Search for them in your registry." Said Moira. Sombra shook her head. "There is no registry for what they do to that Bastion. Urg! How that could have happened?! I just don't understand." Moira put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sometimes it is needed a closer look to understand what happened. Use this as a lesson. And use it to come up with something in the future." Moira made her way to the exit. "I'll be waiting in the ship. Come when you fell that you are ready." And Moira left Sombra in the room alone with her thoughts.

"A closer look to the problem, huh? Hmm..." a small smile came to her lips. "That could work." She said before going to the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks has passed since the incident with Stealth, and Talon hasn't made another move yet. But that didn't make some of the Overwatch members at ease. S:76 was with Ana and Winston on his lab, discussing about Talon.

"I knew Moira was crazy and obsessed with science, but I never imagined that she'd be willing to join Talon." Ana said.

"Even a scientist needs someone to tell him or her to stop. I understand her view of finding answers to many questions science has, but she's passed al limits imaginable." Said Winston.

"Well, next tie she appears, we know what to do." Said Jack.

"What? Kill her? We can't do that, Jack. She may have some information that could be worth." Said Ana, trying to convince her friend to think otherwise.

"I know. (Sigh) It is already hard to fight against some of old friends. But we've got to stop them before another crisis starts." Ana put a hand on the old soldier's shoulder.

"We will avoid one, Jack. Don't worry."

Hana, Lena, Brigitte, Angela Satya and Mei were painting Bastion's armor for Christmas Eve, and they wanted to be everything perfect. Emily is about to arrive within the next hour, so Lena is happier than ever. She's even singing.

"So this is Christmas

And what have you done

Another year over

And a new one just begun

And so this is Christmas

I hope you have fun

The near and the dear one

The old and the young."

Lena sang as they finished with Bastion's new paint layer: a Christmas gift.

"Nice one girls! Now we need to do the same with Reinhardt's armor!" Cheered Lena. Bastion left the room to get some sun so the paint can get dry after they finished with it. They gris then continue with Reinhardt's armor. Everything was ready for Christmas. Bastion made his way to Winston's lab. He said that he has an upgrade for Bastion's firepower. With Torbjörn's help, that is. When Bastion entered the room, he saw Winston sleeping on the floor and Hammond making some sort of a prank on him. Bastion approached him and stoped him before they could hurt the ape. Hammond sighed and woke Winston.

"Oh, Bastion. Sorry. I fell asleep." He apologized. Bastion waved the apology and asked him what was the upgrade he meant before.

"Oh! That's right. Torbjörn said that you need something new. So with his help, we created a new gun for you. This gun will get a decrease on the spread as you fire. We managed to decrease the spread by 33%. That way, you'll be able to hit easier enemies further. Also, we created a new cartridge, increasing the ammo you carry on Sentry by 10 bullets."

Bastion looked at him and nodded to begin the upgrades. Now he'll be able to help anyone from afar. Especially Hana if she's out from her MEKA. Happy with these new upgrades, Bastion thanked Winston and left his lab and headed to the garden, where he left Ganymede there. As he approached, Bastion nearly collided with Zarya, who was looking to her phone.

"Hm. Be more careful where you walk, Omnic." She said as she returns to her walking bastion ignored her and continued his walking to the garden.

Hana and her little crew was trying to get Reinhardt to sit still, but he was just too excited for Christmas. So much that he laughs and giggles as they try to paint his armor.

"Reinhardt, would you please sit still?! We need that to paint your armor." Said Brigitte.

"Sitting still? Me?! Never!" He joked as he laughs. Brigitte sighed loudly, making clear that she was upset with him.

Angela approached him and gently placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Reinhardt, please, we cannot complete the paint if you continue to move." She said gently.

Reinhardt looked at her and giggled a bit. "Sorry, Angela. I just love Christmas." Angela smiled.

"I know you do. You've made that clear. But please, stay still." Before Reinhardt could answer, the door opened and a Russian voice spoke.

"Reinhardt! I heard that you are giving the ladies here some trouble with the painting." Said Zarya.

"Just doing what I do best!" He said proudly.

"Well then." Said Zarya, grabbing a rope. "Let's see if you can move after I tie you to the chair."

"Oh, you're on!"

Outside, Bastion found Ganymede with her friends singing. He always enjoy staying with the animals. He was sitting near the tree she's in. Many other small creatures came to him; rabbits, butterflies, other birds, etc. He then was approached by Zenyatta floating in the air.

"Greetings, Bastion. May I sit with you?" He said. Bastion nodded and Zenyatta also sat beside him. The small animals coming to him as well.

"Isn't nature pretty? It creates many things. Cliffs, beaches, ecosystems, sea, oceans," lifting his arms up. "Life itself." He looked to Bastion, who was watching him as well.

"I find it nice that you like this. And nature seems to like you, Bastion. As Hana told me the other day, you were in a nice state when she met you. And so did Torbjörn. It is like nature has a thing for you, and for you bird friend." Ganymede sat on Bastion's shoulder, singing with another bird that sat on his head.

"Nature can calm the fastest mind. And can bring joy those who look at her." He looked to Bastion and then down to a small rabbit. He took it. "Nature does not fear you, my friend."

"Beep boop tweeet."

"I know you do, Bastion. Well, I'll meditate for a while. "

Hana and her group finally finished painting Reinhardt's armor with Zarya's help. They had a difficult time not because he was moving, but because Zarya actually tied him to the chair and their laughs was distracting them to continue with their task. After what felt like an eternity, they finished with his armor. Now everyone went to get their costumes. Hana left the main room and headed towards her own room to find a red outfit. She found a white scarf and red shoes, but couldn't find a nice outfit for the party. She made sure to get everyone a present. But she hopes that her present for Bastion is good enough. She smiled at his reaction in her head. She lay back on her bed, smiling and imaging his reaction. She didn't realize that she fell asleep soon after.

Hana woke up nearly 4 hours later, and was frustrated at that. She resumed looking for her costume. When she found her suit, she went to the mess hall, where everyone was gathering. Many got different costumes, like Torbörn being Santa Claus, Mei being a female version of Santa, Angela a winter fairy, Ana a kind of white owl, Satya a dancer, S:76 a climber, Lena and Emily some kind of elves of Santa, Junkrat has a summer costume?, Zarya a winter costume, and many others. She could see many playing cards, others watching movies. She went to get some juice to drink before she spotted Bastion playing chess with Genji- wait, what?

"Having hard tie, Bastion?" Said teasingly Genji as he got half of Bastion's part of the chess. Bastion only looked to the table, thinking his next movement. He then moved his queen to the side of Genji's, allowing him getting near Bastion's King. Genji chuckled a bit, but that son faded when Bastion got both of Genji's Queen and King.

"Beep boop." He said.

"Bastion said Check Mate. Translated Zenyatta.

"What?! How?!" Said Genji as everyone around started laughing.

"You should know that Bastion learned from the internet." Commented Hana. Genji looks to her. "Really? How much time has he spent learning?"

"Many hours, Genji, trust me. When I slept in Korea, not only he keep watching over me and my people, but he also learned a lot from games." Said Hana.

"It's getting closer to the gifts! Everyone come here!" Said Reinhardt within his dried armor.

"Come! Go and tell Santa your wishes!" He said, pointing to Torbjörn. The smaller man looked up and grunted.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because I have blonde beard doesn't mean that I will play the role."

Hana only sat on his lap and hugged him. Then looked to him.

"I want a new PC Gamer, Santa!" She said. Everyone in the room started laughing. Hana got up and went to get their presents. Everyone got different kind of presents, from a new gun to books, and even flowers and chocolates. Hana approached Bastion and gave him his present.

"I hope that you like it, Bastion." She said. Bastion opened the present, and just as Hana thought he would, Bastion made a series of excited noises. It was a scarf for Ganymede and a new nest for her. Ganymede, curious as ever, sat in the nest, chirping in excitement. After that, everyone went to eat the dinner.

After Christmas, Overwatch made another party at New Year, wishing and thanking for everything they wished.

"WARNING! TALON FORCES IN KINGS ROW!" Said Athena as images of people screaming appeared in many screens.

"Emily! We have to go!" Said Tracer.

"Agreed. Athena, what they are planing?" Asked S:76. An image of a car appeared.

"This device will burn every Omnic in Kings Row. It is just inside of this building."

"How much time we have?" Asked Lena.

"About three hours before the start moving the payload."

"I can get there in two and half."

"But first we need to make a team." Said Winston.

"Everyone is off duty. The only ones that I can think of are Bastion, Hana, Lucio, Angela, Orisa and-" Athena was cut off by Tracer.

"I'll go as well."

"Very good then. I'll tell them." Athena said as Tracer made her way to the hangar.

A few minutes later, everyone was traveling to Kings Row. Lena was pacing in the cockpit. She can't make contact with Emily, and it concerns her a lot.

"Bastion says that every method of contacting anyone in Kings Row is either destroyed or is being jammed." Said Angela. Lena made a frustrated growl.

"I suggest you to sit down, Lena. It's not doing you any good if you continue pacing around." Siad Lucio. Lena finally sat on the cockpit's chair.

"Don't worry Lena. We will safe her and Kings Row."

"You don't understand it Hana. What if we are too late? What if she's injured or something worse? What if-"

"We don't know that for certain Lena. I know that you are worried and all, it is completely justified. Once we arrived, we will engage.'

"Yeah, Lena! As Angela said, we'll beat Talon. We beat it many times, we can do it now!" Said Hana. Lena thanked them all and stared at the computer saying that it is still 45 minutes left to arrive.

 **Well, I'll leave the chapter here, because I don't have any more ideas for it. Sorry for the delay of this chapter, wasn't with ideas that time either. Anyway, I hope that you got a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year. See ya in the next chapter! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

They arrived just un time to engage the Talon Forces. Bastion taking defense position as Orisa put a shield in front of him to avoid taking damage. Angela stayed with them, boosting Bastion's firepower. Lena, Hana and Lucio were looking for Emily. Luckily, they found her on her and Lena's apartment.

"Lena!" She said, hugging her love.

"Emily! I was so worried! Are you ok?" Emily cup her checks with her hands.

"I am now that you are here." She said, kissing Lena.

"Good, Emily is fine. Let's go, we need to help Bastion and the others." Said Lucio.

"We cannot leave her!" Said Tracer.

"Take Emily to the ship, Lena. She'll be safer there than with us. We still need to stop Talon." Said Hana. Lena looked to her girlfriend, concern written on her face. But Emily only smiled and nodded to her. Lena took her hand and lead her to the ship, leaving Lúcio and Hana to go to help the others.

It seems that Talon learned from their last encounter with Bastion. They've upgraded their armor, capable of holding against his firepower. But Bastion received and upgrade as well. After his battle against Stealth, Bastion asked Torbjörn for piercing bullets. At first, the small man was reluctant to comply, but at the end he saw true in Bastion's reasons. Even if Talon upgraded their armor, Bastion still can pierce it. Bastion, Orisa and Angela were surrounded by Talon forces. Orisa's shield is protecting them, but it won't last long. It is starting to tear itself apart. Just before the shield was destroyed, Lucio and Hana appeared and engaged them, giving time for Orisa to put anther shield, completely repaired.

"Hana! Lucio! Did you find Emily?" Asked Angela.

"Yes, we found her! Lena is taking her to the ship. I don't think that she'll join us soon, by the way." Answered Lucio.

"That's ok. As long as Emily is safe. We can handle this. We have E54 with us." Said Orisa, firing to a Talon soldier that appeared behind them. They continue like that for about 15 minutes before Talon activated the payload before arriving to their goal, making Bastion's systems failing. Orisa, though, because she's got modern technology, wasn't affected by it, but the group's firepower decreased considerably.

"Bastion!" Shouted Hana as she fly toward him, Orisa and Angela. Lucio following as well. Bastion was sparking all over, his systems trying ad failing to keep Bastion operative. He was chirping and complaining all over it.

"We cannot hold up against Talon without Bastion. We have to fall back!" Said Angela, who was trying to make Bastion's systems to restart themselves, but it as hard due to the wave of the payload.

"Lena! Lena, can you hear me?" Said Lucio through the com.

" _Yeah. What happened? Are you all right?"_

"Not exactly. Talon activated the Payload, making Bastion to spark all over. We need back up."

" _I'll call HQ and see what they can do. Do you need me to go there?"_

"No, Lena. Stay with Emily. We'll be fine. Don't worry. Said Angela.

"I've got an idea!" Hana said.

"What is it, Hana-" Angela was cut off when Hana launched herself to Talon, and activated the Self Destruct sequence.

"Hana!" They shouted. When the MEKA exploded, the Talon forces were defeated on its radius.

"Ok, that should buy us time." She said.

"But what about your MEKA?"

"Don't worry about it, Lucio. In ten minutes will arrive another one."

"Time that we may not to have." Said Angela. "Help me resorting Bastion." Hana nodded and went to her friends side, looking for anything that could be of help. After a few minutes, they managed to get running Bastion's basic systems.

"Bastion, are you alright?" Asked Lucio.

"Beep boop twirt."

"E54 says that he's fine, but no longer an he transform into his Tank Mode. He'll need help from either Winston, Hammond or Torbjörn to restore it. Also, he cannot make his left hand work properly. But the good new is that he can still change into Sentry mode." Translated Orisa.

"Okay, at least we still have firepower." Said Angela.

" _Guys? Are you alright?"_ Came Lena's voice from the com.

"Yeah, we are. Are you alright?" Asked Angela.

" _Yeah. Reinhardt just arrived from Germany. He's coming toward you. Emily and I will return to the base."_

"Good. Stay safe." Said Lucio.

"We got this, Lena!" Said Hana.

"Okay, I'm here. What's the situation?" Said a strong and friendly voice.

"Reinhardt!" Said Hana, hugging him. Reinhardt returned the hug as well with his eft hand, leaving his hammer on his relight one.

"I see that you're having some trouble. Well, Germany precision has arrived!" He said proudly.

Bastion looks towards the clock, zooming with his optic, and saw more Talon forces approaching.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" He said, changing into Sentry mode. Everyone looked to that direction, and got ready as fire was coming to them. Bastion positioned himself in a corner, Reinhardt in front of him with Angela boosting Bastion. Orisa, Lucio and Hana got into another one, firing behind the shield.

"Dam, I cannot do much without my MEKA." She said.

"You said five minutes ago that it needs 10 minutes. We just need to hold for five more so you can call it again." Said Lucio.

"But still. I feel useless without it." She whispered.

The battle continues for a few minutes, Hana managed to call her MEKA and started fighting Talon. Lucio on her tail, boosting her speed or healing the MEKA. Reinhardt made a few charges, taking care not to get into too much trouble with Bastion providing fire cover. Angela giving boost and heal. Flying around to help either Hana, Orisa, Reinhardt, Lucio or Bastion.

Bastion was concerned. Why hasn't Talon used again the payload to make him again useless? That is when it made sense so him. It was a distraction!

Instantly, Bastion changed into Recon mode and made his way to the Underworld. Hana took notice of this and screamed at him.

"Bastion! Where are you going?! We need your firepower!"

"E54, wha are you doing?" Asked Orisa. Everyone of the group shouted to Bastion, but he payed them no mind as he continued walking to the Underworld.

"What happened?" Asked Angela, looking to him.

"I don't know. May be he needs something to do or-" Hana was cut off by the coms.

" _Guys! Talon Forces have arrived to the Underworld! They are about to activate another EMP charge!"_ Lena's voice was heard. Everyone looked at each other in shock before charging to the Underworld, Lucio speed boosting them. As they were near, they could clearly heard Bastion firing. When they arrived, they saw that Talon is almost ready to accomplish their objective. The EMP charge is set to activate in two minutes. Time which, they don't have.

"We have to stop the charge from activating!" Said Orisa.

"But we can't reach it in time!" Said Hana.

"Well, either way, we need to do something _now_!" Exclaimed Reinhardt.

"Ok! Let's break it down!" Lucio screamed as a blue-greenish aura surrounded them.

"Let's go!" He screamed. Everyone charged into the battle, firing Talon agents, knowing full well that they got a limited amount of time before the aura disappeared. They managed to defeat most of them, bu the time on the clock was 45 seconds left.

"Bastion! See if you can connnect to the charge and disable it! We will cover you!" Said Hana, absorbing Talon fire. Reinhardt used his Hammer to make Talon fall on the ground. Angela healing, as did Lucio. Orisa providing a shield to Bastion as he put his repairing tool on a small entrance on the EMP charge. As he entered the charge's systems, more Talon forces were arriving. Now, Two Heavy Talon troops arrived, firing at Overwatch's group.

"We can't hold much here!"

"We have to, Angela! We have to! Otherwise Talon will win!" Screamed Hana. Before anyone could answer, a flash of blue dashed to face Talon. Lena. She put a bomb on each of the Heavy Talon forces, slow them down.

"Lena!" They screamed.

"Okay, Emily is safe. Ana is with her. Jack and Winston will get here soon." She Said breathlessly.

"Okay, we need to buy Bastion more time." Said Reinhardt.

"I've got you in my sights!" Screamed Jack as he jumped down, firing to Talon as Winston jumped enraged, throwing back enemy forces.

Together they slowed Talon until Bastion gave his usual sounds.

"Tweeeeet!" He said as electricity shot through his body and on the charge. Stepping backwards, Bastion fell to the ground.

"Bastion!" Said Hana, coming to his side. Orisa checked the charge and said. "The charge is disabled!"

"Thank goodness." Said Lena.

"Okay, enough cheering up and more firing!" Said Jack. Hana though, didn't start firing again. Concerned by her friend, she remained by his side.

"Hana! Get here and help us!" Said Lucio

"But Bastion-!"

"He'll be fine, Hana. Don't worry. I'll check him now. Go, you can help more than I." Said Winston coming to her left flank and activating his big shield and then taking his tools to aid Bastion. Hana, reluctantly, turned away and helped the rest of her team to fight Talon's last forces. Winston was working as fast as he could on Bastion, reactivating his modes and restart programming. Winston had to put his left hand over his head to avoid an explosion that occurred near him. His shield giving away its last energy and broke as Angela was hurt and screamed in pain, hitting Lucio in the process. Orisa managed to put a shield in front of both of them as Reinhardt and Hana got behind his shield, protecting Winston and Bastion. Bastion managed to restart himself and he looked around him. He saw Lucio and Angela in danger.

 _Danger..._

He saw Orisa in danger.

 _Danger._

He saw Winston, Reinhardt and HANA in danger.

 _ **DANGER!**_

He git up, red optic shining brightly and got into Tank mode as he saw that his fiends were in danger. What he did not count was a huge boost of his systems, improving his damage and attack speed. He fired and fired, making explosions around him, firing every single Talon force he saw, he did not mind the screams of pain, nor the screams of his friends to stop. His nay goal was to decimate their forces. His time on Tank mode was finished, as did the boost. Looking behind him, he saw everyone looking at him with caution. Their arms raised at him. Only one person got brave enough to approach him. Hana. His dark blood-red optic followed her very movement.

"Bastion calm down. Everything is fine." She said. Bastion's red optic changed rapidly between red and blue, until it finally settled on the soft blue Hana knows.

"That's it." She said softly, moving calmly until she reached him. "We've won." She said.

"That was pretty dangerous, Hana. Said Ana. Emily and Lena were hugging each other behind her, looking at Bastion with concern in their eyes.

"I know, Ana. But I knew that I had to do it." Hana answered. Ana face palmed and sighed.

"I won't understand the young."

"Anyway, thanks Ana for showing when you did." Said Angela, already healed thanks to both her nanobots inside her systems and Ana's own.

"I wanted to boost the old man, but the robot got in the way. Peaking of which, are you alright Bastion?" She asked. Bastion looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, since we've won here, let's head back to the ship. We need to inform England's government about this." Said Jack.

"Agreed. Now that justice has been done, we can breath now." Said Reinhardt. Everyone nodded and headed back to the ship.

Unknown to everyone there, is that a certain purple person was smiling as she watched them return. She then put her com closer to her mouth.

"The virus has been implanted." She said.

"Good. Keep watching over it, Sombra." Said a dark voice. Sombra chuckled and teleported back to her own ship.

 **Wow, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, since I couldn't get any ideas to write it. But I'm glad that is finished. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you like :) any ideas for the future chapters, as well as any indication to improve are welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17

With the virus implanted, Sombra could see what the Bastion Unit sees. So far, she's only seen a bird, a garden, and a lot of playing with that Korean girl. She sighed and laid limb on her chair. _'This Bastion Unit is a strange one. All of this doesn't make sense with how it managed to defeat Stealth.'_ She thought. She put her chin in her left hand, using her free one to see through the Unit's archives. While the virus allow her to watch, she can't do anything more than that. If she does, then the Unit's firewall would delete the virus. The sound of the door moving shook her from her thoughts. Looking to the side, she saw Moira entering her room.

"How is your research, Sombra dear?" She asked. Sombra put both of her arms in the air, stretching her back and arms.

"Not so good. So far, I've only seen birds, flowers and video games." She said.

"Video games? Why would a Bastion Unit, a war machine, play 'Video Games'?" Asked Moira.

"I don't know. It seems to have a bond to that Korean girl." Sombra then made appear a window on the screen, showing Hana's file.

"Hana Song, Mech Pilot and actress. She's formerly a member of South Korean's Mobile Exo-Force and a Gamer. She was recruited by the army because of her fast reflexes. She protects her home land, and even once she almost loose her life in a bike race."

"Interesting. What is the story of Miss Song and the Unit?" Sombra typed on her keyboard.

"Apparently, Torbjörn Lindholm found the Unit, but they had to get separated. Lindholm wanted to study why the Unit wasn't following its battle programming. Before he could do that, the cops arrived to his home, asking questions. Lindholm managed to get the Unit away, fearing that when it activates it's programming, hell would come not only to the cops, but fro his family as well. The Unit got onboard a boat that was going to SK. It just arrived when a massive wave of Omnic tried to attack the city. Song and her friends engaged the Omnics, but they weren't expecting them to learn from the last time they fought them. Getting caught in the fire, Song forced her friends to pull back as she stayed behind. That is when the Unit appeared and they started a friendship. The Unit repaired the MEKA and they then made their way back to the City's Base. When they arrived, both of them, along with Song's friends, defeated the wave, saving the City. The rest is just boring and doesn't have any relevance."

"Sombra, dear. Every piece of information is useful. Now tell me, is there anything more?"

"Not much. The rest is about Wilhelm and Ziegler going to SK to recruit Song, but then they found as well about the Unit. The president managed to convince them about it being of help. And he actually succeeded. The pair took both of them to their base on Gibraltar. And it was on that night that we attacked. And the rest is history for us and for Overwatch."

"Interesting. Well, I may know what moves the Unit, but I'd like to see it for myself." Said Moria.

"What do you have in mind?" At that, Moira smiled.

"You'll see."

They returned to the ship, with Lena and Ana informing the government about Talon attacking Kings Row. At first, they weren't very convincing, but when Bastion showed them his memories, they said that they'd think about more security measures. After that, they made their way back to the base, where Bastion and Hana spent the afternoon playing games, helping improving the garden, then they played together again. After that, night fell and Hana fell asleep again on her chair. Gently, Bastion took away from her ears her headphones and gently carried her to her bed. Bastion put the covers up to her neck and left her room to go to his own.

The next day, everyone was called to a meeting. A new member was coming to the organization. But what shocked the most, was that it was an ex-Talon agent. According to Winston and Jack, he left Talon because the missions he was involved in suddenly turned brutal and with civilian casualties. He also claims that he wants to help the world to turn it into a better one. And with Talon trying to create a war, and because he just knows too much, he decided to join Overwatch.

"I'm excited to meet this new agent!" Said Hana.

"Me too. And with his knowledge about Talon, he's just a crucial member to end this." Said Winston.

"But Winston, what if he's a Talon spy?" Said a concerned Angela.

"That is true, Winston." Ana agreed.

"I have thought of that, too. But I've seen what he's done. And he even showed me some IDs from some Talon agents that were sent to eliminate him. I can't tell that he would be a spy, but with his help, and the information that he's willing to share with us, he can be a good help to our cause."

"Well, if he turned to be a double agent, then he'll have hell to pay. Volskaya isn't spending money helping Overwatch to be destroyed from the inside." Said Zarya.

"Beep boop twirp."

"My fellow Omnic says that he agrees with Miss Zarya." Said Zenyatta. Zarya only grunted, but said nothing.

"When he is supposed to arrive, Winston?" Asked Tracer.

"Oh! I like two or three hours. He's falling with McCree and Genji here. They went to get him." He answered.

"Well then. We should get him a welcome party!" Said Hana.

"Oh! You're on!" Cheered Lucio.

The meeting continued like that for half an hour until the members started to go to do their own chores. Winston and Hammond stayed on the room with Ana and Jack to talk about some important things of the UN. Bastion, Hana, Brigitte and Lucio went to the garden to think about the welcome party. Bastion only listening to their talk. Bastion couldn't but feel a bit jealous of them. Especially Lucio and Brigitte. They seemed to like Hana too much. Bastion shook his head. Now it wasn't the moment to think like that. Hana and him are just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less. After that, they went to the rest room to play some games until the new member arrives.

2 hours later, almost everyone was waiting for the ship to land. Bastion doesn't trust this new member that, according to his story, deserted from Talon. Even if his story is true, Bastion isn't very trusting to those that tried to kill his best friend and comrades. As the ship landed and opened its large door, Genji and McCree exited the ship with a soft black man, wearing a light blue armor with one sole glass on his left eye.

"Hello." He said.

"So you're the new member." Said a cheerful Lena, holding hands with Emily.

"Yeah. Jean-Baptiste Augustin. 36." He said.

"We've heard that you deserted from Talon." Said Emily. Baptiste nodded.

"It was nice at first. The payment was good and for the first time I got a taste of good life. The tasks were sipe enough, until they changed to a more fierce ones. Leaving civilians casualties and blood. I was disgusted by it. So decided to leave." He explained.

"We're glad that you decided to leave them. Your help would benefit us." Said Winston.

"If you don't mind asking, what's your role?" Asked Ana.

"Field medic. I can provide my teammates with a shield that won't allow them to get hurt, as well as heal them and improve their attack damage." She said.

"So, with your help, we won't have nothing to worry about." Said Hana. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah. No dying on my-" Baptiste silenced himself at the sight of Bastion standing near Hana. He then lifted his gun and aimed to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Said Hana, standing in front of him and Bastion. Bastion didn't like his attitude, turning his optic red and aiming to Baptiste.

"They were the ones that destroyed my home an left me and other 30 million children orphan! How can one still working and why you have it here!" He said.

"Look, I know that you have troubles with Bastion, I get it. But Bastion here isn't like the ones that destroyed your home! In fact, he's saved my home once and Overwatch many times! He even saved the Omnics on Kings Row from Talon!" Hana said.

"You can't actually think of that!" Responded Baptiste. Before Hana could answer, Zarya walked to them.

"While is true that Bastion Units destroyed many places in the past, think that he's going to be your teammate at some point, even if you like it or not. So you better calm down, or I'll force you to do so before Bastion here decides to do something bad." She said. Baptiste took a deep breath after that and took away his gun. Bastion doing the same and changing his optic's color back to blue.

"Because I don't want to happen what did on my home, I'll accept that." He said. Hana sighed in relief.

"If you all stopped doing that, then we can proceed to continue with our business." Said Jack. Baptiste nodded and follows him, Winston and Ana to the main room.

"I understand what happened, and why he doesn't want to trust Bastion. But what's in the past is gone. I mean, shouldn't he moved forward already?" Said Hana.

"For some people is hard to move forward due to many things. Take Russia for example, Hana. They still don't trust Omnics, even if they prove them wrong." Angela then put a hand on Hana's shoulder. "The only thing we can do is to have patience with them, and do our best to understand them."

"But Zarya can get along with Bastion and Orisa and Zenyatta!" Hana countered.

"Only because she has no other choice Hana. Zarya arrived earlier than Orisa or my master or even Bastion." Answered Genji.

"They arrived after I did, little one. But I've leaned to tolerate him around the base, and during missions." Zarya said.

"Right now, Augustin needs time. Do you believe that you can give him that?" Said Angela. Hana looked to everyone in the room and sighed, then nodded.

"I think so." She said.

"Good. Let's head back to the main room." Angela said.

Bastion went to the garden. Everyone didn't mind about that. But Hana got worried about that anyway. They entered the main room and Baptiste was talking with Winston. They looked to them when they entered.

"Ah, Im glad you could join us. Baptiste was just about to tell us more about Talon." Winston said.

"Indeed. Talon's goal is to provoke a massive war again, making everyone to turn against each other. They tried to destroy Overwatch before so they could do it without anyone to interfere with it. They didn't count on you having a Bastion Unit." He said.

"Recruiting Bastion wasn't part of the plan when e went to South Korea to recruit Hana. He just happened to be there by the time we arrived." Said Angela.

"And that is why Talon didn't expect you to having it. They expected miss Song. That was a set back for them. Making them to rethink what to do about it."

"Yes, like making an Unit on their own." Hana said a bit irritated.

"Your Unit defeated the modern one, didn't it? Anyway, with that Unit, they can't start another Omnic Crisis as they want, for every time they try to start one, the Unit make them fail."

"So they have to either capture Bastion or destroy it. That's why they activated the payload earlier on Kings Row." Said Lucio.

"I didn't know about that, but yeah, they need to do either of those two things." Answered Baptiste.

"Well, leaving the topic of Talon for later, I'd like to see how yo perform in battle. We received a message from Numbani. They managed to track Talon's communications systems for a few seconds, hearing that Talon would attack the city soon." Said Jack.

"Efi's there! I must go!" Said Orisa.

"Okay, then Orisa will go with Baptiste. Brigitte and Torbjörn as well. And Junkrat and Hana." Said Jack.

"Count us in!" Said Brigitte.

"The Lindholm family will show how everything is done." Commented Torbjörn.

Junkrat giggled. "Tis's th' perfect toime to taste my news bombs!" He then laughed.

"I will do my best." Hana said.

"Very well then. Go and prepare to depart in three hours. Contact us when you arrive." They all nodded and then they went to get everything ready to depart.


	18. Chapter 18

The group traveled to Numbani fast. When they arrived, people were asking questions about their arrival. Baptiste explained to them about Talon's attack, and that they'd be defending the city. The government accepted their help. They also offered the help of their OR-14. Orisa felt happiness when she found out that she was ok.

They got into positions, with Torbjörn's Turret hidden on the bush with him near the payload, Junkrat with Baptiste on the roofs, Orisa, Hana and Brigitte on their guard on different points, waiting for the attack. The others OR-14 were patrolling the city, wearing Efi's upgrades as well. They didn't have to wait much. Talon started attacking a few minutes after they got ready on different places. Many OR-14 were destroyed at first, for Talon was using more units this time. They managed to hold Talon for a few minutes until Doomfist arrived.

"I see that you are still alive, traitor." He said to Baptiste.

"Doomfist. You won't provoke a war. Not in my watch." Baptiste answered. Doomfist laughed.

"Only through conflict we evolve. The weak are to be disposed. Only the fittest."

"Whatever you plan to do, we won't let you do it!" Hana said.

"If you destroy th' world, then I can' get paid!" Said Junkrat. He and Hana fired to Doomfist, Junkrat his bombs and Hana her missiles. He dodged them and went to attack Brigitte. She wasn't expecting that when she received the punch, but she was prepared to hit ta wall or something. What she didn't expect, was no pain. She looked up, and saw a small device keeping her from taking any further damage.

"Hm... I see that you have stolen our technology, Baptiste." Doomfist said, looking to him.

"Well, I couldn't leave Talon with my hands empty. You won't won this day, Akande." Baptiste said firing to Doomfist. He dodged, but a small green orb grabbed him, and pulled him back where he was standing. While his shields avoided him from taking serious damage, the shields disappeared too.

"Damn you all!" He hissed, trying to get out from harm, but Brigitte's dash stunned him momentarily, making him vulnerable. Baptiste took the chance and fired to Doomfist, harmingi him enough to be no longer a threat for a while. The rest of the team was still fighting Talon's forces, but they have dwindled enough for the Overwatch team to take a small rest. The team put Doomfist on chains, keeping his high tech fist deactivated, thanks to Torbjörn's help.

"Ok, I'll call HQ and tell them that we managed to capture Doomfist. I think that Ana's methods of interrogation should be enough for him to reveal more about Talon." Said Torbjörn.

Before anyone could answer, a dark voice said behind them.

"I don't think so." They immediately heard shotguns firing. They thought that this time, Reaper would get them. But as he fired, they found that sky color shield surrounded them, avoiding more damage. When Reaper stopped fire, he hoped to see corpses laying. Instead, he screamed.

"What?!"

"Surprised Reaper? It is called Immortality Field. As Doomfist said, I stole it from Talon No matter how much damage you do to us, we won't die inside of it." He Baptiste said. Reaper grunted and started firing at the device, destroying it.

"Pathetic. If I destroy the device, you are vulnerable!" He then took position. Recognizing the posture, Hana activated Defense Matrix before Reaper could fire

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" He said, but all of his bullets were evaporated inside Hana's defense matrix. Brigitte went forward, no listening to her father's screams and he helped repair Orisa's cannon that got damaged against Doomfist. She went to stand in front of Reaper and punched him in the face.

"Mace to the face!" She screamed as Reaper flew towards a wall, hitting hard.

"Damn you!" He said entering in wraith form and trying to kill them again. The Overwatch team was ready for him again, but weren't ready for a purple orb floating to them, weakening Baptiste, Brigitte and Torbjörn. Orisa, Junkrat and Hana weren't affected because the first is an Omnic, and Hana as inside her MEKA.

"Guys!" Hana screamed. They then heard laughter.

"How lovely! More rats for my experiments! I didn't expect to not work on Omnics and a junker. I must then take you to study you." A female voice said. "Oh! What is this? A Talon deserter? My! My! It is Baptiste! It is soo good to see you again, dear."

"Moira..." Baptiste Said weakly.

"I was wondering what happened to the forces we sent to exterminate you. Now I se what happened. You are stronger than I expected." Moira said.

Baptiste looked to Hana. "Hana, use your Matrix Defense on the purple orb. You can absorb it." He said. Hana did, and eventually the purple orb was absorb by the Defense Matrix. The three affected were instantly feeling better.

"Thanks." Said Brigitte.

"No time for being grateful. We have more company!" Baptiste said, pouting to where three more Talon forces arrived, one Heavy Assault, Talon Reinforcement and an Assassin, all of them have red and purple plate on their left shoulder.

"Careful with those three. I recognize those plates. They are the best Talon has to offer!" He said. Hana, Orisa, Junkrat and Brigitte engaged the three new Talon agents, Baptiste faced Reaper, Torbjörn faced Moira with his turret. Doomfist was still unconscious, but the noise of the fight managed to wake him up. He saw his forces fighting against Overwatch. He managed to get free from his chains, and limply went to cover and pressed a button to call Moira.

Moira received a notification on her wrist. A healing request from Doomfist. She disappeared from the view of Torbjörn and went to where Doomfist is.

"They got you pretty bad, eh?" Moira said.

"Just heal me already, Moira." Moira took a yellow orb, instantly healing Doomfist from his wounds. After that, both of them returned to the battle, engaging Overwatch.

The Overwatch team now realized that Doomfist is free, with Orisa fighting him. Both teams engaged each other, giving the best they have to offer. They continued fighting for a few minutes when OR-14 reinforcements arrived, helping Overwatch to defeat Talon. Seeing that they are being overwhelmed, Talon decided to retreat.

"We have defeated Talon today." Said Orisa.

"Those folks weren' an easy figh', bu' we did it." Junkrat said.

"We should contact with HQ, and return." Baptiste said.

"I would like to stay for a bit longer if possible. I want to spend time with Eli." Orisa said. Baptiste looked to her.

"Yeah, you can do that. Numbani needs its defender, Orisa. You are perfect for it." He said, giving her a thumbs up.

"We'll then be get going to the ship." Torbjörn said.

After they said their goodbyes and making sure that Talon isn't coming soon, the Overwatch team returned to their ship and went back to Gibraltar. Baptiste made contact with Winston and Jack, and told them what happened. The understood Orisa wanting to stay with them, so they let them for two weeks. Their travel back was an uneventful one. Hana and Brigitte slept the way back. Baptiste looked at Hana with concern on his eyes.

"So young, and yet she seem to have seen the worst of war." He siad.

"It is expected. Her home, South Korea is attacked from Omnics every some months. She joined the military and entered their program MEKA, so they could fly them. Bastion arrived just in time when they were attacking again. And he actually helped her." Torbjörn said.

"It is then they became good friends? I still hard to believe what she told me back at the base was true." He asked.

"Yea'. She said tha' after th' attack, they became good shiellas." Junkrat answered.

"I know you have trouble with Bastion. Hell, even _I_ have problem with it. But when I saw it the way it was acting, I had to study it further. That is, before the Swiss government discovered my actions. I thought he'd be destroyed. It never crossed my head to think that it'd arrive to South Kora and became good friends with that girl." Torbjörn said.

"You speak like you have a burden on your shoulders." Baptiste said.

"That is because I helped making them for protection. That was the main goal. But then the Omnic Crisis happened and they out of our control. Even after the War stopped, the wounds that Bastion Units made are still fresh on many minds." He looked to Baptiste. "Zaria doesn't trust Omnics, and she always remember me about the tragedy _I_ helped to provoke on her home."

Baptiste remained silent, thinking on what to say, but found that he couldn't.

"We all got our own burdens to carry. Hanzo still carry his own for nearly killing Genji and turning him into what he's now. But he's doing the best he can do to cope with the present, having another chance with his brother. Zaria once asked help to Bastion when Talon stacked her home, knowing that his firepower would be useful for that battle. Reinhardt fought many Bastion Units during the Crisis. Hell, he lost his commander to them. Seeing Bastion should have provoked something on him. Something dark. Thirst of vengeance. But instead, he look at Bastion with hope and faith, believing that with his help Talon would get destroyed, and honor would be restored across the world, as well as receiving some of it. The junkers are no different."

"Tha's right! While we don' like the shiella, it is a good folk to see some explosions in the base and to talk to... sometimes." Junkrat said.

"We are not asking you to trust him or something like that. But look around you." Torbjörn siad. "Even my daughter has grown fond to him. Angela always enjoy playing with him chess. Zenyatta spend time with him on the garden. Mei shows him her lab and sometimes they do together some researches and calculations. Winston and Hammond ask him about using new technology. I've never seen Winston so engrossed on so many designs, and with Bastion's help, he can test many defensive technologies, as well as offensive ones." He turned to Baptiste. "You can stay out of that. We get it. But, a Zaria told you once, keep in mind that you'd have to do a mission with Bastion someday." He finished. Baptiste sighed.

"I know. But the pain is still there." Torbjörn put his on Baptiste's shoulder.

"We know about that. You could talk to Zenyatta some day. Ask him for help. He helped Genji and many people in the past. He should be able to help you."

Baptiste only nodded, deciding to sleep a bit before reaching Gibraltar.

When they arrived, they got a We on party from Genji and Zenyatta , telling them that they were needed on the conference room to make an inform of what happened. After that, they were told to have the rest of the day free. Hana was looking for Bastion to play with him a bit of StaCraft. She really wants to defeat his new strategy against her. She doesn't know how, but he always manages to either surround her forces or stop her economy in the first steps of the game. She's not a good looser, but she always look up to win against Bastion someday after he got really skilled on the game. But so far, she hasn't seen him on the base. He wasn't on his room, nor on his garden.

"Mat be he's with Winston." She said aloud. She made her way to Winston's lab, but hit someone by the head. Stepping back and subbing her head, she look to see with who she hit herself.

"Mei! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Hana said.

"It's ok, Hana. Don't worry. What are you doing here?" Mei asks.

"I was looking for Bastion. Haven't found him on his room on the gardens. I was hoping to find him on Winston's lab." She said.

"Oh! I see. Sorry for telling you this, Hana. But Bastion is on a mission on Illios." Mei said.

"On a mission? When?" Hana asked.

"A few hours after you guys left to Numbani, we received a message asking for help on Illios. Talon was there as well. Zaria, Angela, Ana, Bastion, Reinhardt and Fareeha went there to stop them. We haven't gotten any messages from them. It could be because they are struggling and can't contact us yet." Mei said.

"Are you sure that they are ok?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it now. You need to rest." An idea came to Mei. "Would you like to join me putting these flowers on the garden? It'll be a good distraction for you." Mei offered. Hana shield and nodded, walking with Mei to the garden to put the flowers she brought.

A day passed, and they still have no answer from the team on Illios. Concerned, Winston tried to contact them, only to get static in response.

"It could be a storm, Winston." Athena said.

"Or Talon is jamming their communications. May be we should try to-" Athena interrupted Winston.

"I detect a ship coming to the base. Over watch symbol in on it."

"That's them." Winston said.

"I detect damage on the ship, Winston."

"What?"

"The ship received damage. It can be repaired, though." Athena said.

"Athena, contact them." Winston said quickly. A few seconds later, Zarya's face appeared in the screen. Her face speak of exhaustion and anger.

"Zaria, what happened? Are you ok?" Winston said.

"We failed our mission. Sombra hacked our systems, making us vulnerable against Talon. We had to fall back." She said.

Winston put his hands on his face. Then look to the screen. "The rest of your team, are they ok?"

"It's... complicated. We'll talk when we have landed." She said, cutting the transmission.

"Athena, tell every Overwatch agent to wait for the ship to land on the hangar." He said as he then left to go to the hangar as well.

The ship landed with shrieks and complaints. When the door opened, the team exited the ramp. They looked just like Zaria. But there was someone missing.

"Where is Bastion?" Hana asked. Everyone waited for the answer to come. The ambient getting thicker by the moment. The team was looking sad and miserable. It was Ana who broke the silence.

"We knew this was inevitable." She said, looking to Hana. "Talon captured Bastion."

 **OMG! I can't believe how evil I am! I'm sorry for the delay, but I wanted to make sure this chapter ended like it ended. Now, question time! Do you like HanaxBrigitte or HanaxLucio? Or any other pairing? Tell me on the comments! Also, what do you think about this? Sad ending and all? See you next time :)**


	19. Chapter 19

A few hours after Hana's team left for Numbani, the Overwatch crew received a call from Ilios, asking for help. Talon forces were there attacking. The report stated that many Heavy assaults, as well as assassins and reinforcements were attacking the city and beyond.

"Ok, we need to assemble a team for this. Talon apparently sent many troops." Jack said.

"We need enough firepower to withstand them, as well as a shield." Winston said.

"Beep bop." Bastion chirped.

"Bastion says that he wants to go." Zenyatta translated.

"Count me on it as well." Zarya said.

"Me too! We'll show those bastards how we do things! Hehahahaha!" Reinhardt said.

"Well, since the old man is going, I guess I'lol be going too." Ana commented, earning a small smile from Reinhardt.

"I'l be going too. I could provide with air support and tell you about Talon through the skies." Fareeha said.

"I'm going too. I don't want anyone injured." Angela said.

"Very well. Then prepare yourselves. We cannot loose Illios. Zarya, you are in charge." Jack said.

The team went to their rooms to gather their things and be ready for the mission ahead. Bastion entered his room and patted Ganymede's head. The bird sitting on her nest looked at him like something wrong happened, as always, Bastion found out. He gathered a bunch of bullets and put them on his weapons systems and went to the ship to wait for the rest of the team. He already found Ana, Zarya and Reinhardt there.

"Ah! My friends! Let us show them how are things done here! Hehaha!" Reinhardt laughs. Bastion nodded as Zarya prepared the ship and Ana shook her head smiling. Then, both Angela and Fareeha entered the hangar.

"Ok, we are all ready for this." Angela said a they entered the ship. Zarya nodded.

"Secure yourselves." She said. The team got secured on their seats and Zarya started the engines. A few seconds later they were in the skies. Putting the coordinates to Illios, Zarya pressed the button to speed the ship. She then turned to her team.

"Ok, we should be arriving in a few minutes." She said.

"How's that possible?" Asked Fareeha.

"Winston's doing. He said that this could be a great test for this ship's new engines. According to him, we are traveling now for times the speed of sound. And since Ilios is a bit close, we should arrive in like... thirty minutes?" They all nodded in understanding.

Thirty minutes later, the ship was received by firepower from the ground. Taking control of the ship, Zarya managed to maneuver it to a safe place, on the outskirts of the city, where the Ruins are, but Talon is there anyway. Once the ramp opened, they exited the ship, Zarya activating the shields and invisible field. After that, she followed her team.

They were greeted immediately by fire and Talon's forces. Reinhardt put up his shield while Fareeha and Angela took the skies. The team made good progress, taking Talon slowly but surely. They managed to defeat it on the ruins, and made their way to the town, more likely, to the Well.

"Keep going forward! Bastion! How is your Tank Configuration?" Zarya asked, readying her weapon. Bastion told her that he's got enough energy for it. She nodded to him and to Ana. Ana nodded and out her Nanoboost over Bastion as he changed into Tank Mode. He jumped over the white fence, but before he could get away, Zarya put an energy bubble on him, protecting him from taking damage. Bastion fired to many Talon Forces, taking them down as Reinhardt used his Earthshaking to put them on the ground. Angela keeping a close eye on Bastion should he need any help while Fareeha pushed as many Talon forces as she can into the pit.

When they finished, they then made their way the Lighthouse. They also found that it was the most fortified place of all three on Ilios. The group was just looking for a safe way to enter.

"Hmm... this is bad. Talon put more forces there on that house." Ana said.

"They really must want to keep this place for themselves." Fareeha said.

"Still, we cannot afford loosing Ilios. Our victory shall come!" Reinhardt said as he unexpectedly charged into Talon.

"Reinhardt! Wait!" Angela said.

"What and old fool!" Zarya said as she with the rest of her team went to aid Reinhardt, who was now fighting Talon. Bastion walked up some stairs to get to a better position to aid his comrades. He changed into Sentry mode and fired to an Assassin that was heading to Ana, making her retreat. Both Zarya and Ana realized the Assassin when she got away. Ana nodded to Bastion and he just answered firing to Talon. The team was doing good progress. Ana was healing Reinhardt as he used his hammer to bring some Talon forces down. Fareeha and Angela aided from the skies, with Fareeha firing many missiles to make it easier for her team to handle Talon.

While all this was happening, a invisible being was watching all of that, hidden in the shadows. Her mission was to get the perfect opening to capture the objective. Since the Virus she implanted on the Bastion Unit, she made it to choose coming to this mission. But the question is, how she'll separate the Unit from its team? It is easier said than done, but Sombra will find a way to do it.

The Overwatch team as able to attack Talon's forces with some minor scratches. They now have control over the point, and are sharp on their senses in case Talon tries another thing. Suddenly the team hears both Fareeha's and Angela's painful screaming. Looking to their direction, the four other members that were safe watched in horror as their two teammates were being held as hostages.

Leaving his big german partner's shield, Bastion reconfigured into Recon mode and went to aid his teammates, ignoring the screams of the other three people behind him.

"Bastion! Get back here-!" Zarya was cut off when more Talon forces arrived at the point.

"Looks Ike that we'll have to hold without him." Ana said firing at the enemy.

"But he's got the fire we need!" Zarya countered.

"We know about that! But since he's eft our side to aid our teammates in need, we have to hold this place until they return!" Reinhardt said, moving his big hammer, hitting many Talon forces. Zarya growled but decided to not arguing any longer knowing that Reinhardt is right. She just hopes that Bastion with the others return safety.

Bastion went to a room not far from the point, where he saw both Angela and Fareeha bing carried. What he found strange, is that he hasn't found any Talon forces to keep him away from them. Loading the new software Winston created, Suspicion Battle programming as he called it Bastion's sensors worked at their peak, gathering as much information as they can. His sensors detected both Angela and Fareeha's thermal signatures and went there. Inside the room, he found them tied and with a cloth over their mouths. Immediately, Bastion untied them and took away the cloth.

"Bastion! Look out!" Angela said the moment Bastion took the cloth over her mouth. Turning around he found a Mexican woman with purple clothes pointing her weapon at them.

"Aw... isn't this cute? A once war machine helping people... you aren't even mean to help them. You are going with me." The woman said.

"Sombra." Fareeha said.

"Flattered that you know me, chica."

"Zarya has told us much about you and your ways to get people do what you want." Angela answered, standing. Bastion reconfigured into Sentry mode, his optic glowing red. He started sipping his turret in warning. Sombra only chuckled.

"I'm the one in control here." She said as she then made appear a screen on her palm and pressed a button. Bastion's body started to spark. His systems unresponsive to his actions. His optic changing formed to blue to purple, going back to blue and then back to purple. His body jerking and moving unwillingly. Fareeha and Angela saw in horror that sight of Bastion.

"What have you done to him?!" Fareeha said to Sombra.

"Let me leave this straight, shall we? The moment the Unit connected itself to the EMP bomb on Kings Row, a virus entered his system. Due to my knowledge of software, I was able to keep the virus out from his Firewall. I saw much of your life as its actions. It was _me_ that suggest the idea for it to come here. The attack on Numbani was just a distraction to get the Unit out, and separate it from its Korean friend." Sombra said. "But I'm most impressed that it is fighting the virus." She added gesturing to a struggling and mumbling Bastion. Thinking fast, Fareeha moved to kick Sombra. Not expecting the sudden movement, Sombra received the hit.

"Don't mess with our family." She said. Angela went to Bastion's side but stopped when she heard laugh.

"I told you, chicas, _I_ am the one in control." Sombra said, doing something with her fingers. Suddenly, Bastion let out a loud shriek, more sparks coming from his body.

"I suggest you to run while you can." Sombra said. Before Angela and Fareeha could said something, Bastion aimed at them, firing some shots. Realizing that Sombra got full control over Bastion, both women left the room as fast as they could as an unstable rain of bullets pursued them, meaning that Bastion was still partly fighting against the virus.

When they exited the room and headed to where the others were they found them in a bad shape. Reinhardt's armor was broken on different parts, Ana was limply struggling to aim and heal Zarya and Reinhardt. Zarya wasn't very much better, either. While her weapon is charged a its maximum, her shields are down. Both Angela and Fareeha went to aid their teammates. The other three looked at them both in relief and in surprise.

"Glad you are ok. Where is Bastion?" Ana asked.

"We need to fall back." Fareeha said.

"What? Why?! We need to hold this position!" Zarya said. Before anyone could say something else, they heard a distorted noise coming from the streets. It was distorted, bit everyone knew the noise.

"No time to explain! We need to fall back now!" Angela said. Explosions occurred near them. The team watched as a purple-blue sparking Bastion entered the scene, clumsily coming and firing at them.

"No..." Zarya said in horror. Both Reinhardt and Ana didn't say anything, their mouths open in horror.

"Like what you see? I got control over your friend here." Said Sombra, appearing beside the team.

"You!" Zarya said trying to fire at Sombra, but an explosion near her avoided to do so.

"Sorry, but my new friend here won't allow you to harm me. Even when it's still fighting the virus I implanted, I still control it." Sombra said.

"Zarya! We can't hold this position with Bastion against us! We need to retreat now!" Fareeha said. As much as Zarya didn't want to retreat it was the only option. She nodded and told them to retreat to the ship. All the while Sombra laughed standing over Bastion as he fires to his friends. He really doesn't want to fire but the virus is strong, and slowly his control over his systems is fading away.

The team managed to avoid most of the explosions Bastion was firing at them. When they arrived at the ship, Zarya was grateful to have left it with the engines active. One everyone entered the ship Zarya started to lift the ship onto the air. But they weren't fast enough. Bastion reach them and in Sentry mode started firing at the ship, damaging it. The team was taken back by the rain of bullets hitting the ship, making Zarya loose control over the ship for a moment.

"Hold on!" She screamed as she used all of her strength to keep the ship from falling. After some long and hard seconds, Zarya managed to get away from Bastion's attack and make their way back to Gibraltar.

Sombra was pleased to have succeeded on her mission. It was easier than she expected to attract the Unit's attention. But now, she has some work to do regarding on having total control over the Unit's systems. She placed a finger on her left ear waiting to make connection.

" _What is it, Sombra?_ " Asks Reaper.

"I have the target. Mission complete." She said.

" _Splendid. Wait for us to get you. I want to see what moves the Unit to then experiment on it._ " Moira added.

"Yeah. Me too." Sombra said, smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

The hangar was silent for a few seconds. The air growing tense by the moment, tenser than when the team arrived. Fareeha was the one to break the silence.

"We were sent to a trap. Talon wanted Bastion, and he was infected by a virus since Kings Row. Sombra told us that. Bastion did his best to fight against the virus. But..." she trailed off, looking away. Hana's eyes were filled with unshed tears, not believing her ears.

"I don't know why but they got interest on Bastion. I can't say-"

"Why?" Hana whispered. Everyone looked at her. More tears running from her cheeks.

"We don't-" Zarya couldn't finish her sentence as she saw Hana running from the hangar, everyone watching in pity and sorrow but Baptiste who still doesn't understand the relationship between Hana Song and Bastion.

Satya sighs. "I guess that Hana would go unstable emotionally form now on. She'll need our help." She said.

"Agreed. I don't want seeing her like this. Is just so... heartbroken." Brigitte said. Torbjörn put his head on his hand, feeling guilty about the situation. Mei was looking everywhere but at the same time at nothing. Jack wasn't very affected, and if he was, he didn't show it. Hammond and Winston were trying to cope with it but knowing the modification and the little upgrades the did on Bastion, wasn't an easy task. Junkrat and Roadhog left the room, thinking on what to do now. The rest of the crew left the hangar, some with sorrow others with unreadable faces. They don't want to admit it, but Overwatch grew fond to Bastion.

Lena, Genji, Zenyatta and McCree were walking to the main hall, thinking.

"I'm gonna see Hana." Lena said, turning around to go to Hana's room, but a hand stopped her. Looking to the hand, she found Genji's hand on her arm.

"Lena, don't. Hana needs to be alone for some time. Let her be." He said.

"But-"

"Genji is right, Lena. Hana needs time alone to gather her thoughts. She is now unstable. I can feel it. Her best action was to leave the hangar before she collapsed." Zenyatta said calmly. Lena looked down, sighing and nodded reluctantly.

Zarya went to see Hana on her room. She was about to knock the door when she heard sniffing and sobbing on the other side of the door. Zarya sighed. While she hates Omnics for what they did to her home, it wasn't Bastion's fault to act the way he did. Sombra was controlling him. She even saw Bastion fighting back the virus, but was unable to do so for much time.

"Let her be." A new voice took Zarya from her thoughts. She looked to her left and saw Angela walking to her. "Do not enter. Hana needs time alone. She'll come around when she feels better."

"And if she doesn't?" Zarya said.

Angela's face softened. "Then we will help her. But for now, we have to let her be." She said. Zarya sighed but nodded. Angela looked up.

"Athena could you keep an eye over Hana?" She said.

"Understood. Should she do something that could harm her, I will inform you." Athena said.

"Thank you." Angela answers and the two of them left the rooms.

Hana was hugging her pillow to her chest as she sobbed. She can't believe her ears, but everything points that Bastion, her best friend, was captured by Talon.

"Please... let this be a nightmare... please... this is a nightmare, right? There is no way that that happened..." she sobbed. But, deep down she knows that this isn't a nightmare. She isn't dreaming either. And she can't bring Bastion back because she doesn't know where he is. Crying, she sat on her bed and started hitting her bed as the tears flows and fall.

Hana doesn't know when she fell asleep, but found a blanket over her body. She then realized that it was already night, and there is also a tray on her desk with a thermos and instant Korean needless. Her stomach rumbling, Hana stood and went to her desk and started preparing the needless. She sighed and waited for them to get cooked. She ate them while she watched all the pictures she and Bastion were together. And even when she tried to not cry, she couldn't stop the tears to flow again. She heard the door being opened, but didn't mind that, or the footsteps that entered her room. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she found Brigitte, a small smile on her lips.

"You know that you have us if you need any help, right?" She said. Hana looked away.

"I know." She said. Brigitte knelt and hugged Hana. The younger girl letting her head fall onto Brigitte's shoulder as she cried again. Hana felt Brigitte's hands rubbing her back.

"Sshh... is going to be alright. We will find him." He said to Hana. She cried and sobbed on Brigitte's shoulder, the older woman comforting her friend. After a few minutes, Hana's sobs stoped into a soft sobbing and sniffing.

"May be you should sleep." Brigitte offered, pulling away. Hana looked up to her, then down.

"Ok..." she whispered. Brigitte took away the plate fo the now cold needless and guided Hana to her own bed. The moment Hana started taking away her clothes, Brigitte blushed and looked away. Hana then entered into the bed, hugging her pachimari.

"I will be on the hangar if you need me tomorrow." Brigitte said. She then made her way to the door when Hana stopped her.

"Wait... can you... can you stay?" Brigitte looked to Hana, hopeful eyes watched her. Brigitte smiled and nodded.

"I'm here for you." She said, closing the door and went to the chair. "I'll be here f you need anything." Brigitte sat on the chair. What she did not expect, was a small blush on Hana's cheeks.

"The bed is... bug enough for the two of us." Hana said.

"Oh... I-I-I see... are you sure about that?" Brigitte said. Hana nodded. Brigitte sighed, her face turning red. "I like to sleep naked."

"Not a problem. I sometimes like to sleep like that as well." Hana admitted, a flushing badly.

"I think that it'd be better if we don't rush things." Brigitte said.

"Yeah..." Hana answered.

"I will be on my underwear, then." She said. She only received a small nod from part of Hana. Slowly, Brigitte took off her clothes until she was with only her bra and briefs. Even in the darkness of the room, Hana could still see how well shaped the muscles of Brigitte's body are. She blushed thinking on that, and put the cover over her head.

"Are you ok?" Brigitte asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Hana nodded, taking out her head and making space for Brigitte to enter the bed. Once both women were inside the bed, Brigitte was surprised to feel Hana's arms taking her closer to her. Hana's head just in the middle of her breasts, her arms and legs wrapped around her waist and knees like if Hana let go, she'd disappear. Brigitte slowly reciprocated the gesture, hugging Hana close to her. Again, Hana started sobbing, but it was soft this time.

"Everything is going to be alright." Brigitte said, placing a kiss on top of Hana's head.

"I want him back..." Hana whispered.

"So do I." Brigitte said. After a few moments, Hana's sobbing stoped and her breathing went from a fast and unstable one, to a calmer and slow one, meaning that she fell asleep. Brigitte pulled away form the hug, watching Hana's body. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _'Not now. When she feels better.'_ She thought. She then hugged Hana closer again and placed another kiss on Hana's forehead. She then closed her eyes, falling asleep as well.

 **I know this is a short chapter. The last one, as you saw, showed you what happened during Ilios's mission. I wanted to Brigitte to comfort Hana in many ways, but I thought that they were a bit fast for now. Don't worry, we will get there in a chapter or two. Tell me what you think of HanaxBrigitte relationship. Anyway, happy Easter and see you soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay and for the shrotness of this chapter. Got a lot to study and run out of ideas, but now I got some new of them. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter as I did (I'm a bad person lel)**

* * *

Morning came a bit too early for Hana's liking. She felt a body pressed against her own and wondered who could be. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of some one else's chest. Pulling away, she saw the figure of Brigitte. _'That's right.'_ she thought. _'She came here last night to comfort me. And I asked her to stay.'_ Getting up slowly and softly to not wake up her companion, Hana made her way to the bathroom with some fresh street clothes instead of her MEKA uniform. She started the water and felt her body relaxing after crying last night. She was still depressed and very worried about what happened to Bastion. Even when Brigitte came. But more tears fell while she was under the shower. She hugged herself tight. She just want Bastion back. Want her best friend with her again. Even if less than a day has passed, she misses him greatly. When she exited the bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see that Brigitte already left, but she didn't expect a note on her computer's monitor.

' _Left to get some breakfast. You may join if you like ;)'_

Hana sighed. In her depressed mind, she can't go and bear the faces of all of Overwatch's members. She just can't. More tears came to her eyes and she sat on her bed. She put her knees closer to her chest and hugged them. She only wants her friend back. She laid on the bed again, shaking and sobbing.

"Hana? Hana, are you there?" Said Brigitte knocking on Hana's door. Both she and Angela brought a tray of food for Hana since she didn't appear on the mess hall a few hours ago. The two women looked to each other before looking again to the door, not receiving any answer. Angela took off a special card and slide it through the card's reader, opening the door. Inside they found Hana sleeping as she hugged her knees. They entered the room and placed the tray on her desk. Angela then at at the edge of the bed and started accommodating Hana on the bed.

"I know that she's bond to Bastion. But Sombra was controlling him. We couldn't do anything against him." Angela said. Brigitte sighed.

"I still find it hard to believe that she got so bonded to him. I mean, my father created them, yes. But his creations provoked a to of harm." Brigitte said.

"Even so. Bastion proved me that everyone can change. I still cannot understand how he formed emotions and feelings. According to Zenyatta, it is natural that happened." Angela answered, putting Hana's feet stretched on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"It is like teaching a baby. At first it doesn't know what to do. It only reacts out of instinct. But as time passes, its mind start developing all the emotions and feelings, and it learns how to reacts to them. It is natural, after all." Angela put Hana's hands over her belly. "Zenyatta thinks that that happened to Bastion. After his reactivation, he started exploring nature around him. It was Ganymede that found and made him not follow the order to destroy the nearest city he found." She gently put the covers up to Hana's chin and caress her hair.

"So... what do we do now?" Asked Brigitte. Angela stood and looked at her.

"We helped her. But we cannot forget that we still have our own missions to do. And I don't believe that Hana will be healing us too much in the future." Angela said as they started making their way out of the room.

"Yeah. With her current mental state, she won't be performing as needed." Angela nodded at Brigitte's words.

"Angie! Bri! We need you help on the conference room." Lena said as she appeared from behind them.

"Ok. What is going on?" Angela asked as the three of them walked to said room.

"There was a breach on Rout 66. Talon wants to recover their base there. The Deadlock Gang asked us for our help." Lena said.

"Deadlock Gang? Isn't that Gang Jesse used to belong to before he was forced to join Overwatch?" Said Angela.

"Yeah, it is. Jesse received a message from his ol'pal Ashe. They have been having trouble with Talon attacking their supply posts. They injured one of their own, BOB, I think it was the big Robot that can compete with Reinhardt or even Bastion." Lena said before coughing, realizing her mistake. "Anyway, apparently, BOB got pretty damaged there. Ashe asked that we bring someone that could fix him and help the Deadlock Gang." She said.

"I'm sure that Jesse made a deal with her." Brigitte commented.

"Yeah. The deal is that the Deadlock will help Overwatch in secret with any information about Talon they have." They arrived at the conference room, and they found Jesse, S:76, Baptiste, Winston, Torbjörn and Hammond waiting for them and Ashe on the screen.

"Well, well. You took your time, don't you?" Ashe said.

"What do you need?" Angela said.

"I believe tha' the small brit there explained you everythin that you should know. Everythin's 'bout business, y'know." She said.

"Quit bein' the Gangster now, Ashe. As you said, this is business. Now, I understand that ya know somethin' about Talon, innit?" Jesse said. Ashe closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"You never were the easy type, were you, Jesse? Anyway. " Ashe opened her eyes. "Apparently, Talon has started usin' a new 'prototype' weapon across the world. We were the first target coz we always cut off their supply routes. They used this prototype against us. We still don't know what it is. That's everythin' we know." She said.

"Did you manage to get an image of it?" Asked Jack. Ashe shook her head.

"The only one who can show you that is BOB, but he was severely damaged by that weapon while he protected the Gang as we escaped. He did manage to get to our base, but he collapsed."

"I can repair anything! Jus' let me see the damage, and I will have him in good shape in no time!" Torbjörn said.

"Papa, let me help you with it." Brigitte said.

"See? Me and my daughter will have your friend repaired before you can say 'deep'" Torbjörn said chuckling a bit. Ashe's face softens a bit.

"I appreciate your help. The Deadlock Gang will wait for you all." She said before ending the transmission.

"Ok team. As you could see, the Deadlock Gang will aid us against Talon if we help them. Now, Torbjörn and his daughter are already chosen for this mission. Reinhardt and Orisa will provide with shields. Angela, you will aid the members of the Gang should they need anything. Jesse, you are going too." S:76 said.

"Woah, wait a sec, commander! I never said that I'd go there." Jesse said.

"I am sorry Jesse, but you are the one who knows the Gang better than anyone else here. Not to mention that you also know Route 66. Because of that, you are going."

Jesse groaned in annoyance as the rest of the room preparing for the travel.

"Hey, just for you to know. If you need any help, I will be going there in a short time." Baptiste said.

"Thanks, Baptiste. We will call you if something happens." Angela said smiling.

"Yeah... thanks Bap." Jesse said as everyone got into the ship to go to Route 66. The ship started its engines and flew to their destination.

A dark ship entered the hangar of Talon's HQ. Inside is a woman known worldwide as Sombra. She just returned from her mission on South Korea with the Gwishin Omnics. She was exiting the ship when she received a transmission on her ear. She touched the device there and said.

"Yes?"

" _Where are you, Sombra?!_ " Reaper's voice sounded really annoyed.

"Gabe, _cálmate_. I have just arrived at the base. I'm on my way to the conference room."

" _You better have completed your task, Sombra. This could proved Talon a definitive blow against the newly reformed Overwatch._ " Akande's voice was heard form her earpiece. Sombra entered the elevator and pushed a button that'll take her to her destination.

"I know, Akande. I know. If you want an advance, it was a success." The elevator's doors opened, and everyone stared at her as she entered the room. "The Gwishin got their blueprints and we got the technology we needed." She said.

"Good. It seems that you can move very well outside the base." Moira said.

"Please, _viejita_ , I always got victorious on my missions." Sombra said.

"Yes... and that is _why_ you still haven't hacked the Bastion Unit to obey us." Reaper said, gesturing to a screen, showing Bastion with his optic changing time to time to purple, but staying blue most of the time. Bastion was unmoving, the virus Sombra planted avoids him to do so. Sombra laughed a bit.

"Please. I got the intel we needed from it anyways. I don't see why we still need the Unit." Sombra said.

"For starters, it'd provoke the moral of Overwatch to dwindle, making them doubt to shoot it." Akande said. "And we can show the world how one of their so called 'heroes' turned against them. The world will explode into another war."

"That's why we need you to finish the job, Sombra dear. Do it for our purposes." Moria said. Sombra looked at each member on the room. Akande, Moira, Gabe, Max. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine. I will finish the job." With that, Sombra left the room and went directly where Bastion was being held. She entered the room smiling.

"Hola my friend. I hope that you are having a good time, right?" She teased, knowing full well that Bastion cannot move nor answer her. "You have Ben giving Talon a hard time for some time before you were captured." She continued. "But now, you will have the honor to serve us." Sombra raised her hand and pink holographic wires came to Bastion. Bastion made a series of sounds, fighting back Sombra's hacking, but it was useless. In a rapid motion, Bastion saw how every memory of him and Hana were deleted. All of their times together are no longer there. Bastion's systems were shut down forcibly after a few seconds.

Sombra watched as the unit turn off for a few seconds before its systems restarted. Bastion stood on all his glory and his optic shined brightly.

But it was no longer a soft blue.

It was a bright pink that turned to red.


End file.
